Trial of the Innocent
by doodlegirll
Summary: The TARDIS takes the Doctor and Rose to 17th century America, where the two are captured by the Delaware indians, accused of kidnapping a young child, and the Doctor is put on trial. Can he and Rose prove his innocence, before it's too late? 10/Rose
1. Prologue

**Alright, let me start out by saying that this is my very, very first Doctor Who fic, and only my first year watching the show. My dad just introduced it to me back in April, but I've unknowingly been watching it for longer than that. I spent my entire summer getting caught up with the fourth season, starting with "Rose" and ending with "Voyage of the Damned." It took me from June to November to do it, mind you, as Netflix usually took forever to send me the next DVD, but I did it, and I was extremely proud of myself, and hooked right off the bat!**

**I was also a 9/10/Rose fan ASAP. I was smitten with the pairing almost instantly. I absolutely bawled at Doomsday, and Journey's End was no different, and I know I am doomed to cry when Ten regenerates as well, seeing as he's my absolute favorite Doctor, since I have the priviledge to call him **_**my **_**doctor. My dad's doctor was Tom Baker, but mine is the one and only David Tennant. :)**

**So anyway, when I decided to write a fanfic about it, I had to think pretty hard about it, seeing as practically ever idea there is has been used at least once, if not two, three times. I wanted to write something...different. Dunno, that's just how I am.**

**So one day I just started writing.**

**And this is the result! Hope you like it, and please don't forget to review! Flames are okay, I guess, but I'd prefer constructive criticism instead, please. This is, again, my first DW fic, and if the characters are a bit off, I apologize. **

* * *

Prologue

He stood in front of the large crowd, slowly coming to terms with what was about to happen to him. His hands were tied in front of him, and he had a somber look on his otherwise boyish and mischievous face. His chocolate eyes were deep with sadness and complete understanding all at the same time, and as he stared ahead of him, he let out a deep sigh.

A cold autumn breeze blew through the wild mop of brown hair atop his head, cutting through his thin cotton shirt. His long coat remained back in the cave, on the cave floor where he had left it earlier this morning.

This was the end of the last child of Gallifrey.

Behind him, Janchi held a thrashing Rose back as she tried desperately to pull away from his fierce grip, trying to get to him, to save him somehow.

Oh, how he would have preferred she not be here for this!

He knew the Lenape people would honor their promise and not harm her, and allow her to go free. She would find her way back home, somehow. He knew she would.

Chua came up beside him. In front of the two sat a large oak tree stump, a Lenape hatchet buried deep into its center. Walking over to it, Chua pulled the hatchet from the stump and held it in his hands.

"Are you ready, Doctor?" He asked. "Are you ready to die?"


	2. 1: Almost to Barcelona

**So here's chapter two, which is really chapter one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

--Three Days Before--

"Incoming!"

Rose Tyler quickly grabbed hold of the TARDIS console and tried desperately to stay on her feet as another meteor collided with the ancient ship. The impact sent her flying across the small space between the console and the railing that circled it, and Rose tried to catch herself, only to be caught before she hit the ground by two skinny, but surprisingly strong arms. They steadied her as the TARDIS stabilized, helping her to stand. She pushed back her blonde hair and smiled at the owner of the heroic arms.

"Now I know why you hair's so wild!" She joked. "How could it not be when your driving's this bad?"

"Oi!" The Doctor said, pretending to be hurt. "Your driving's not much better! Last time I let you drive, you crashed into the Tower of Pisa and nearly made it go to the ground like you were playing a game of Jenga with a blind fold on!"

Rose glared at him. "At least I didn't knock it down! It only leaned over a bit, that's all…besides, I wasn't the one who knocked the nose off the sphinx in Ancient Egypt, now was I?"

"Ooh, touché." The Doctor said as he rushed around the TARDIS console, pulling a lever here, pushing a button or hitting it with the mallet there. "Behave and fly right!" He commanded the old ship.

The TARDIS hummed softly, telling the Doctor to keep his trainers on.

After a moment, everything seemed back to normal. Rose smoothed back her hair as she sat down in the captain's chair.

"So, now that _that's _over," she said. "Where we going?"

"Oh, I dunno." The Doctor said. "Anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"

"How 'bout Barcelona?" Rose asked. "You never did get around to taking me there."

"Haven't I taken you there?" The Doctor asked, looking at her. "Blimey, I must be getting old! I'm startin' to forget the places we've gone!"

"Well, when you spend every waking hour saving the universe like we do, the days tend to get…bunched together." Rose said in consolation.

"Yeah, but for me, it's torture!" The Doctor said. "Managed to keep my mind sharp for so long and then BANG!"

He walked around the console again, and set the coordinates for the planet Barcelona, year 3040.

"There we are, on our way to Barcelona at last!" He said, grinning at Rose, who returned it.

"For a while there I thought the TARDIS had something against it after all these times of _almost _going." She said.

"Well, she did have a bit of trip there once…" The Doctor mused.

"Really? What happened?"

"Some kids got bored and decided to paint her blue."

"But she's already blue, Doctor."

"Ah, well, they didn't paint her earth blue, now did they? Nope! They painted her Barcelona blue, and you haven't seen blue on Barcelona! Its like…salamander orange blue!"

Rose laughed. "That makes absolutely no sense!"

The Doctor grinned again. "'S not supposed to." He said. "Makes it all the more interesting to see for yourself!"

Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched to the side again, and the Doctor and Rose were sent flying into the console.

"What's this, then?" The Doctor said, looking at the computer-like screen. Rapid Gallifreyan flashed across it, nearly making Rose go cross eyed trying to read it over the Doctor's shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked. "What's it say?"

"Looks like we're not going to Barcelona after all," The Doctor said.

"Where we going, then?"

"Seventeenth century America. 1679." The Doctor said. "Ah, not the best year. Lots of frogs."

"Why are we going there?" Rose asked.

"I dunno, but it must be pretty important for the TARDIS to change directions midflight by herself!"

"Anything I need to worry about, then?"

"Nah!" The Doctor shook his head. "Just grab a jacket. Could get pretty chilly where we're headed!"

He grabbed his long tan coat up from the floor and pulled it over his pinstripe suit. "There now!" He said. "All nice and toasty!"

Rose walked down the hall towards the wardrobe room where all her clothes were housed. Under 'J', Rose found her old denim jacket and slipped it on over her red t-shirt as she walked back to where the Doctor was waiting for her.

"Ah, there you are!" He said, smiling. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Rose said. "Let's go."

They stepped out of the TARDIS to find that she had parked herself in between two gigantic pine trees in the middle of a forest. The leaves on the rest of the trees surrounding them were brilliant shades of red, orange, and yellow, with all the dead, brown ones crunching beneath their feet. The smell of dew in the clear, crisp air mingled with faint wood smoke and damp earth, and a slight chill was carried on the breeze.

The Doctor and Rose began to walk, hand in hand, through the bright forest, under the cool shade of the overhead canopy.

"So, where are we then?" Rose asked. "I mean, where in America?"

"Pennsylvania, 1679." The Doctor said. "Mid-fall, sometime in October, I'd say. Air tastes musty."

Rose listened to the chatter of the various birds around them. "Anybody live here?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, lots of things." The Doctor said. "Rabbits, deer, birds, the occasional bear." His eyes sparkled as he winked at Rose. "A big bad wolf or two."

Rose smiled knowingly, and squeezed his hand.

"I meant people, silly."

"Oh." The Doctor said. "Well, let's see…ah, yes, the Delaware Indians, also known as the Lenni Lenape, or 'true people."

"The Delaware? Weren't they famous for scalpin' people?"

"Only if you ticked them off," The Doctor said. "Otherwise, the Lenape people were very peaceful people."

A twig snapped somewhere behind them, and the Doctor took hold of Rose's arm, stopping her.

"Wha- " She started to ask, but the Doctor shushed her.

"Sh, sh, don't move." He whispered. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" He said louder.

Rose was about to say it was probably just a squirrel or something when the Doctor suddenly pulled her to the side, shielding her body with his own.

"Oi, what was that about?" Rose asked.

"Well, would you have rather dodged that arrow by yourself?" The Doctor asked, tilting his head towards the arrow deeply embedded in the tree trunk where Rose had been standing not a minute before.

"Where the hell did that come from?!"

Suddenly, cries and shrieks filled the air as about a dozen Indians jumped from the bushes, their arrows knocked and knives drawn. The Doctor thrust Rose behind him as they backed against the trees.

"So what's this you were saying about them being friendly?"


	3. 2: Lenni Lenape

**Well, here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short, but it's all I've got for now, and even the shortest of chapters is important to every story. :) **

**I made up a lot of the names in this chapter, like Naponti, but I found out that Kangee is an actual name. It's a a Sioux name meaning "raven." I tried looking up Delaware names, but there are none, so I have to go with what I can find, so please bear with me. **

**If anyone has any information on the Delaware indians, or any name suggestions at all (I need names for a few more warriors, and about three or four women and three children (two boys and a girl) please leave them in a review, or feel free to PM me. I'd really appreciate the help, and credit will be given where credit is due, I promise!**

**_Disclaimer: Doctor Who copyright BBC. I own only a Sonic Screwdriver..._**

* * *

Chapter Two

Rose's hand found the Doctor's, and she squeezed it tightly. The Indians moved as they did, advancing on them, itching closer and closer even after they were pressed against the trees. One of the Indians thrust his spear in the Doctor's face, causing him to lean his head back.

"Ah, the old flint spear!" he said. "A bit frail, but pointy as a ball point pen that's been put through the pencil sharpener! Nasty wound when stabbed."

"Quiet!" The Indian holding the spear commanded. "You will not speak again!"

The Doctor held up his free hand. "Fine, fine." He said. "But can I say just one thing first?"

"What?" The Indian asked, not really interested.

"Ah, yes, thanks." He turned to look at Rose. "When I say go, we run, got it?" He whispered.

"Alright, that's enough!" The warrior said.

"Oi, I wasn't done!" The Doctor said. "Besides, that was my one thing to say to Rose. Now my one thing to say to you is…_bye!_"

With that, he and Rose took off running, right through the line of startled braves. They ran back the way they had come, and Rose found herself praying they reached the TARDIS before the Indian warriors could catch up to them.

"Don't stop, Rose!" The Doctor said. "Keep going!"

"I'm going!" Rose said. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the warriors were quickly gaining on them, and it wouldn't be long before they had them in their grasp again.

"Doctor, hurry!" She said, turning her attention back to the path ahead of her.

And then, the braves were on them. Rose's hand was ripped from the Doctor's as one of the men grabbed her from behind, holding her as she kicked at him.

While it only took one of the warriors to restrain her, it took three to take down the Doctor. The Doctor, pumping with adrenalin, and fearing for Rose's safety, thrashed out at the warriors, punching one in the nose. The warrior stumbled back, fury flashing in his dark eyes. While his friends wrestled the Doctor's hands behind him, he walked around to his front, and with a swift punch to the gut, sent the Doctor to his knees.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed. "Doctor!"

The Doctor, breathing hard from the punch in the gut and fury, glared at the warrior in front of him.

"Let her go!" He demanded.

"I don't think so." The warrior said, blood dribbling down his nose. "You're both coming with us!"

"And what have we done?" The Doctor asked. "Answer me that!"

"You know very well what you've done!" One of the warriors, a tall, dark man with war paint on his left cheek, said. "Now shut up and come quietly, or you'll go in pieces." He pulled out his knife.

The Doctor swallowed, but said nothing else.

The one the Doctor had punched in the nose flicked his head. "Get them back to camp. Chua will want to speak with them."

The two warriors holding the Doctor hauled him to his feet and released him. The Doctor glared at Rose's captor, and he let go of her immediately. Rose hurried over to the Doctor and clung to his hand.

"Get moving!" The leader said, pushing them forward.

"Oi! No need to get pushy!" Rose shot at him. "A nice 'please' would have been nice."

"We don't treat prisoners with courtesy." A warrior snapped. "Now shut up and get moving!"

Rose opened her mouth to retort back, but the Doctor silenced her with the shake of his head.

The two walked in between the warriors, all areas of escape completely cut off.

"Where are they taking us?" Rose whispered.

"To their village, I suspect." The Doctor said. "The warrior I hit said to get us back to camp, so I'm guessing we're about to meet the rest of them."

"Doctor, these warriors, they're Delaware, correct?"

"Yep!" The Doctor said. "Only I wouldn't call them that just yet. They won't be called the Delaware until the nineteenth century by European settlers."

"Alright, the Lenape." Rose said. "They were known for scalping people."

The Doctor looked at her. "I told you, only if you ticked them off."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I think you did." She said. "You punched the one in the nose! Since when do you revert to violence?"

"Since they had you." The Doctor said, his eyes serious. "You were in danger."

"Yeah, well now we're both in for it." Rose muttered.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." The Doctor said confidently. "This is probably just some big misunderstanding."

"You'd better hope so," Rose said. "Or else we both might be in for an unpleasant surprise."

***

About ten minutes later, the warriors marched the Doctor and Rose over a hill. At the end of the slope stood a small village, smoke coming from the camp fires outside the teepees. Children laughed and chased each other around in circles, while dogs barked at the arriving warriors and their two prisoners. As they walked by, the children, as well as their parents who came to shield them, stared at the two unusual-looking visitors.

The leader of the group stopped and talked to another warrior in hushed tones so that Rose and the Doctor couldn't hear what he said. The other warrior nodded, and walked off in the opposite direction.

The leader turned back to the others. "Take them to the prisoner's cave. They will stay there until Chua sends for them."

A warrior nodded, and the Doctor and Rose were ushered away from the camp into the woods a bit. Rose could hear the sound of a river nearby, although she could not see it.

They were led to the side of a rocky ledge, where a hole revealed a small, damp cave. Two warriors stood on either side of the cave as guards, and the Doctor and Rose were pushed inside.

"You'll stay here until Chua calls for you." The lead warrior said. "Don't even try and escape. Kangee and Naponti will be watching you very carefully."

With that, he turned and walked away.

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Well, what do we do now?"

The Doctor shrugged and sighed. "We wait." He said, sitting down on the cave floor. He patted the ground next to him, telling Rose to sit down, too. She did.

"What do you think we did?" She asked.

"I dunno." The Doctor said, musing. "But my guess is, when this Chua, who I'm guessing is their chieftain, calls for us, we'll find out really fast." He smirked. "I only hope Chua is nothing like what his name means."

"What's it mean?"

"Snake."

Rose sighed. "Lovely."


	4. 3: Beating Out a Samba

**Chapter Two/Three already? Wow, I'm booking! Usually it takes me forever to update, especially in the winter, but I had a snowday yesterday due to getting about a foot of snow (no joke!) last night, so I officially do not have to go back to school until January 5th, 2009! Whoo!**

**Anyway, I introduced who Janchi is in this chapter, and Chua, finally. Oh, and the name of Chua's daughter, Tala, is Native American (I was unable to find the origin) for "stalking wolf." I'd like to run with the wolf theme, so if anyone has a Native American name for two boys, please let me know! I gave Tala a name that came as close to meaning "bad wolf" as I could, just to have an interesting tie-in. Any help would be greatly appreciated!**

**Oh, and if I might suggest a song to listen to while reading this chapter, I'd suggest _Broken _by Lifehouse. I listened to this the entire time I typed up this chapter. It's the most...awesome song for a Ten/Rose pairing. It definitely fits them both...and it definitely fits this chapter, especially the second half when they are talking in the cave to the very end...just trust me. ;)**

**EDIT: Special thanks to PKarma42, who informed me that the Doctor has a colder temp than humans. :) I read somewhere he had a higher temp...can't remember where, however...thanks for clearing this up! I new, as I said...**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. No money is being made from this; its sole purpose is entertainment._**

* * *

Chapter Three

About an hour later, the Doctor was laying on his back on the cave floor, his hands behind his head. Rose sat looking down at him, laughing. They didn't notice as a shadow fell across the floor, revealing that one of the warriors had returned.

"'S true!" The Doctor said. "I haven't eaten a pear since!"

Rose laughed harder.

The warrior rolled his eyes. "Alright, you two, get up." He said roughly, causing the Doctor and Rose to face him, a bit startled. "Chua has sent for you."

"Well, then," The Doctor said, leaping to his feet swiftly. "Let's not keep him waiting, shall we?" He grinned at Rose, who bit her lip nervously and smiled back. Together, they walked to the mouth of the cave where the warrior waited.

The warrior led the two back through the woods to the village. The villagers were going about their business as usual, though a few still stopped to stare. It made Rose uncomfortable, though she was quite used to it by now, traveling with the Doctor to as many alien planets as she had.

Finally, they approached a large hut in the middle of the village. The warrior held the door flap back, gesturing Rose and the Doctor inside.

The room was dark, but warm. A small fire blazed at the center of the hut, and behind it, Rose could faintly make out the shape of a man sitting cross-legged on a mat, his face illuminated but dark by the flames.

"Chief Chua," The warrior addressed the man cordially. "These are the prisoners you sent for."

The man known at Chua nodded. "Thank you, Janchi. You are dismissed."

Janchi bowed his head respectfully, turned, and left the hut.

Rose exchanged a glance with the Doctor, unsure of what to say or do next. The Doctor squeezed her hand lightly and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Ah, hello!" He said. "To whom do we have the pleasure of speaking?"

"I am Chief Chua, chieftain of the Lenni Lenape. You may call me Chua."

"Nice to meet you, Chua." The Doctor smiled. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. We understand you wanted to speak with us?"

Chua nodded, and motioned for the Doctor and Rose to step closer and sit in front of the fire. They did.

"I wish to speak with you on the offense than you have committed." Chua said.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What offense?" He asked.

"Kidnapping." Chua said. "Two days ago, my daughter, Tala, went missing. The villagers say they last saw her with her friends near the woods. She and her friends went into the woods to play, and while the other children came out, she did not. The children say she ran ahead of them and they did not see her again, and no one has since."

The Doctor nodded. "And you think we had something do with her disappearance?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Chua looked him directly in the eye from across the flames. "Yes." He said. "None of my warriors would ever do such a thing, and you are not of our kind." He squinted and leaned forward. "And yet you speak our language."

"We're just really good at picking up languages, me and Rose." The Doctor said simply. "And I can honestly say that we had nothing to do with the disappearance of your daughter."

Chua laughed bitterly. "And you expect me to believe that?" He said. "It had to be you. The neighboring tribes are our brothers, and would not harm Tala."

"Maybe you should pick your friends a little more carefully then," Rose spoke up next. "'Cause we're not from around here."

The Doctor gave her a look that told her to stop while she was ahead, but nodded anyway.

"She's right. We're just travelers, passing through. That's it. We have not seen or done anything with your daughter."

"And yet you are the only possible explanation." Chua said.

"Chua, we do not know where Tala is, I swear on my life!"

"If you will not tell us where my daughter is, then your life will be terminated!" Chua exploded, standing to his full height, towering over the Doctor and Rose. "Janchi!" He called for his warrior. "Take them back to the prisoner's cave!"

"Wait!" Rose said. "What do you mean by his 'life will be terminated'?"

Chua spun around the glare at her. "He will pay for whatever has happened to my daughter." He said.

"But you can't do that!" Rose argued. "He said he didn't do it and he didn't! You can't just go about killin' people for things they didn't do!"

"I can, and I will." Chua said. "Take them away."

"Wait." This time, it was the Doctor who spoke up, his voice calm. "What if Rose and I promised to look for Tala?"

Chua looked at him suspiciously, and the Doctor went on, knowing he had Chua's attention.

"What if Rose and I promised to find Tala? We have a bit of detective work under our belts. If we could find her, would you let us go?"

Chua stared at the Doctor for a minute, thinking. "And if you do not find her?"

"You can do what you want with me." The Doctor said. "But you let Rose go."

Chua looked at Rose, then at the Doctor and nodded. "Alright. I will let you search for my daughter for three days, and if you are able to find her, you will both be free to go. If you fail, however, and have not found her by the end of the third day, you will be put to death, and your companion will be set free." He nodded to Janchi at the back of the hut. "Take them away."

With that, Janchi led a stunned Rose and the Doctor from the hut back to the prisoner's cave.

"You'd better hope you find Tala," he informed the Doctor. "Or you and your little friend are in for it."

He left the Doctor and Rose with the two cave guards.

The Doctor walked to the back of the cave and sat down on the cold floor. Rose stared at him for a minute. "Doctor?" She asked finally. "You alright?"

The Doctor didn't answer her right away. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Rose walked over and sat down next to him. "You sure?" She asked.

"Yep." The Doctor stared at the wall.

"Why did you do that?" Rose asked. "Make them agree to let me go, I mean?"

"Because I got you into this." The Doctor said. "And it's my job to get you out."

"But you didn't _do_ anything!" Rose protested. "Chua's got no right to accuse you for something you didn't do! Besides that, you know I wouldn't leave you here! I made my choice a long time ago, Doctor. And it wouldn't matter anyway; I can't fly the TARDIS."

"She'd fly for you. Emergency Protocol Two would be activated, and tell you what to do."

"Emergency Protocol Two? What, is that like the hologram of you that told me what was goin' on when you regenerated?"

The Doctor nodded.

"But…" Rose started, suddenly confused. "If they kill you, won't you just regenerate?"

The Doctor swallowed. "That's where it gets complicated." He said.

"Why, how?"

"Rose…" The Doctor sighed, unsure of where to go. "It wouldn't be like me absorbing the time vortex, or being shot by a Dalek, or anything like that. The Lenape…Rose, I wouldn't die the most…desirable death…quick and painless, yes…"

"You mean…?" Rose finally understood.

The Doctor nodded. "And what's more, I wouldn't be in the TARDIS. I need the TARDIS to help with the regeneration. I've regenerated outside it, yes, but that proved to have a few lasting affects, a stiff neck, mostly. Get's irritating after awhile." He smiled, trying to make Rose feel a little better, but his smile faltered when he saw the tears running down Rose's cheeks. He put his arm around her shoulders, and hugged her to him, and finally Rose let loose. Her body wracked with sobs, her tears soaking the Doctor's coat.

"Sh, Rose, it's okay." The Doctor said softly. "It'll be alright. Stop crying."

"I lost you once." Rose whispered. "Don't make me lose you again."

"You're not going to lose me, Rose." The Doctor said. "We're going to find that little girl, and then we'll finally get to go to Barcelona, after all those times of almost getting there, we'll finally get there."

Rose sniffed. "Promise?"

"I promise." The Doctor said. "I will try."

***

Later that night, after a small meal of fish and cornbread, the Doctor and Rose settled in for the night. Their captors had given them nothing to sleep on, not even a mat, and they had nothing to build a fire with, so the two were forced to curl into small balls to try and stay warm.

Rose wished she had thought to put on a thicker jacket than her old denim one, or at least brought an extra sweater with her that she could have used as a pillow, but instead she was forced to use her arm as a substitute. She curled into the smallest ball she could, trying to conserve as much body heat as she could.

Rose closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, the days events playing behind her eyelids like a bad movie. She tried to block out everything, tried to let her mind go blank, but nothing she did seemed to work.

Finally, she was too exhausted to fight the memories anymore.

She fell asleep, and began to dream.

***

_Rose found herself back at Powell Estate, a little confused at how she had gotten there. She tried to remember why she was here, but she found the memories blurry. _

_She walked out into the living room, where Jackie Tyler sat on the couch, watching telly. _

_"Mum?" Rose asked. "What's goin' on? What am I doin' here?"_

_"You just got here this morning." Jackie said. "The Doctor brought you home for a visit." _

_Rose blinked, trying to remember. _

_"Where is the Doctor?" Rose asked, realizing her traveling companion was nowhere to be found. _

_"Popped out for a bit about an hour or two ago." Jackie said. "Said he wanted to tinker with the TARDIS a bit before you two took off again." _

_"Oh, alright." Rose said. "Thanks."_

_Rose walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of tea from the kettle on the stove. She sat down at the kitchen table, still trying to gather her memory. She couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong, though she couldn't put her finger on it right away. Sighing, Rose finished her tea and put the cup in the sink. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. _

_"Be back in a tick, Mum." Rose said. "Going to check on the Doctor." _

_"Alright, sweetheart." Jackie called back. "See you later."_

_Rose closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs to the alley behind the estate. She rounded the corner to where the Doctor usually parked the TARDIS he brought her home, and stopped short._

_The TARDIS doors were open. Wide open. _

_Rose ran towards the blue box, and back inside. The TARDIS was singing again, but it wasn't her usual soothing lullaby. No, this song was low and sad, like the TARDIS was in mourning. _

_"Doctor!" Rose yelled. "Doctor, where are you?" _

_Rose's eyes fell on the console of the TARDIS, and she saw the Doctor's trainers behind it. _

_Rose rushed forward, realizing the Doctor wasn't moving, or doing his usual tinkering with the old ship. He was deathly pale, a nasty gash on his forehead. He wasn't breathing._

_"No!" Rose cried, dropping to her knees next to him. "Doctor, wake up! This isn't funny, wake up!" _

_She quickly retrieved his stethoscope from inside his suit jacket and pressed it to the left side of his chest. No heartbeat. She moved it to the right. _

_Nothing._

_The Doctor was dead. _

_"NO!" Rose screamed. "No, you can't do this to me! You can't leave me again! You can't leave me again!"_

_"Rose!" Rose was faintly aware of someone calling her name as she began to cry. "Rose, wake up! Rose…"_

Rose awoke with a start to find the Doctor shaking her, his brown eyes filled with concern in the faint moonlight. Relieved, Rose threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Oh my God," She said. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Sh, it was just a dream." The Doctor said soothingly. "A really nasty dream by the sounds of it, but still a dream. It wasn't real, everything's fine."

"No, it's not!" Rose said. "It-it was so real! We were back at the estate, and Mum said you had gone out to the TARDIS to work, and when I went and checked on you, you were on the floor, and-and you weren't breathing, and your hearts weren't beating and you were d-dead."

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed. "That's a bit…odd." He said. He held Rose at arm's length. "But look, I'm right here in front of you, alive and well! It was just a dream, and there's nothing to worry about. I'm right here."

"But it was real…so, so real…I mean, it felt real, like you were really…"

"Don't think about it anymore. Everything's fine. I'm here, and it was just a dream. I'm not leaving you, I promise."

"I was screaming, wasn't I?" Rose asked. "Did I wake you up?"

The Doctor smiled. "Nah, you know me! I wasn't asleep. I was actually thinking about why the TARDIS brought us here. She must have known Tala was in danger and brought us here to help. Maybe we're the only ones that can."

"Do you think aliens took her?"

"I don't think so." The Doctor shook his head. "I think this is human. Completely human. I would have smelled alien activity if it was anything of that sort."

"So you think one of the warriors took her?"

"Well, could be. Or it could be someone just passing by, like us. Saw a child and maybe thought she would make a good ransom. Never know."

A gust of wind blew into the cave, and Rose shivered.

"Are you cold, Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"Just a little." Rose admitted. "Wish I had grabbed a thicker jacket."

The Doctor shifted and pulled Rose closer. "Here. I'm not the warmest person in the world, but..."

He wrapped his arms around her, covering her with his coat. Rose suddenly found herself very warm, and very, very safe. She also found herself very tired, worn out physically and emotionally. She laid her head on the Doctor's chest. The sound of his two hearts beating slowly began to lull her to sleep.

"Beating out a samba." She whispered to herself.

"What?" The Doctor asked, looking down at her.

"Your hearts. It's like they're beating out a samba." Rose explained. "That's what Cassandra said when we were on New Earth." She yawned. "She was right."

The Doctor smiled as Rose drifted off to sleep. He lightly kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, Rose." He whispered. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

**If the characters are a bit our of character, please let me know, so that I can make any changes I need to to make this story better! I'm still new at this, and I need some guidence! Thanks to all who have helped so far!**

* * *


	5. 4: Warm Hearts

**Merry Christmas, everyone!!!!**

**Here's the next chapter. Er...maybe _chapter_ isn't the right word...this is more of a _chapterette_, seeing as it's only three Word pages long, compared to it's usual five or six...it's mostly a filler chapter (chapterette) but it's also pretty important, since this IS a 10/Rose story. It adds to the fluffiness...This chapter(ette) is full of shameless fluff...just so you know...**

**I'm trying my hardest to make it flow more like an episode rather than a fanfiction, and so far it seems like I'm doing a good job! ****Thanks so much to all of you who have left me such kind and encouraging reviews! You really help me stay motivated, and I can't wait to see what you think of the entire story once it's finished! **

**Anyway, I hope to update this sometime before the new year, but if I don't, Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! **

**(Oh, and don't forget that _The Next Doctor _airs TONIGHT at 6-ish!)**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. You recognize it, it ain't mine... -tear-_**

* * *

Chapter Four

The next morning, Rose awoke on the hard cave floor, the Doctor's coat draped over her, his suit jacket tucked under her head as a pillow.

For a moment, Rose wasn't sure where she was. She most definitely was not in her room in the TARDIS, nor was she at her mum's…

Then Rose remembered. The TARDIS changing course midflight. Being captured by the Delaware Indians. The Doctor being accused of kidnapping and sentenced to death. Rose's nightmare. Rose falling asleep in the Doctor's arms.

The Doctor.

Rose sat up, looking around the small cave for her companion. "Doctor?" She called. "Doctor?!"

She was alone.

She felt panic begin to rise in her chest, and she quickly jumped to her feet and ran to the mouth of the cave, looking out. The two cave guards were gone, just like the Doctor, and a steady rain fell.

"Doctor!" She called into the woods. "Doctor, where are you?!"

A twig snapped to her right, and Rose spun around. "Doctor?" She asked hopefully.

A rabbit scampered out of a thicket and dashed deeper into the woods. Rose's face fell, and she turned and walked back into the cave, pacing.

Where was the Doctor? Had he escaped? Surely he would have taken her with him…

Had something happened? Had Chua turned on them and decided the Doctor should die right away?

Rose felt her heart twist and a dull ache form in her chest at the thought of this. Surely the Doctor would have said goodbye….

A shadow fell across the cave, and Rose spun around to find the two cave guards at the opening, a third figure hanging limply between them – the Doctor.

The guards threw the Doctor to the floor. "Maybe that will teach you to kidnap innocent children!" They said.

"Oh my God, what did you do to him?!" Rose cried as she ran forward, helping the Doctor to sit up. His whole upper body was soaking wet, and he was shivering so hard it was almost to the point of convulsions.

"Another child has gone missing!" One of the warriors said. "And when he refused to tell us what he did with him, Chua ordered us to hold his head under water until he did." He glared at the Doctor, who glared back. "He still won't tell us."

"I told you, I had nothing to do with it." The Doctor's voice shook as he spoke.

The warrior laughed bitterly. "Save it, Doctor." He said. "You'll be needing it."

"But how could he have done it?" Rose demanded. "He was here all night!"

"Obviously he had an accomplice!" The other warrior said. "It doesn't matter anyway. He'll be dead in three days."

"Not if he finds Tala and the other missing child!" Rose said back. "And he will! You don't know him."

The warriors laughed. "And you do?" One of them asked. "How can you trust this man that steals innocent children from their games?"

"I trust him with my life." Rose said. "He would never harm a child, never!"

The warriors scoffed, but said nothing in return. They turned and left the cave, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone.

Rose ran to the back of the cave and grabbed the Doctor's coat. The Doctor sat cross-legged at the front of the cave, trying to warm himself as a gust of wind blew in. Rose draped the coat over his shoulders, and sat down close to him to try and warm him.

"Thanks." The Doctor muttered.

"Don't talk, just try to get warm." Rose commanded. "Wish we could build a fire...'s not like we'd burn the cave down."

The Doctor smiled, but continued to shiver violently.

"What did they do to you?"

"They came this morning…and took me to Chua's…they wanted to take you but I told them whatever had happened you had nothing to do with it…and they accused me of kidnapping another child, a friend of Tala's. I told them I had nothing…to do with it, but Chua's…a stubborn man…wouldn't listen…and had his warriors hold my head in the river til I agreed to tell them where the kids are…but they need me alive, so Chua made them stop…"

He shivered again, and Rose shifted closer.

"You shouldn't get too close, Rose." The Doctor said. "I'll warm up in a minute. I don't want you getting all wet and catching a cold."

"Hey, you kept me warm last night." Rose said. "Just…you know, returning the favor."

"Did you have any more nightmares?" The Doctor asked. Rose shook her head.

"No. Didn't dream at all, really." She said.

"You talk in your sleep, you know that, right?" He said, smiling between frissons.

"Oi, I do not!"

"You do, too!" The Doctor said. "Mostly you talk about random things, like how you're going to replace my shampoo with pear scented on April Fools Day."

Rose smiled, tongue between her teeth. "Gave that one away, huh?"

"Rose Tyler, you know how much I hate pears! And after I told you the story as to why, you still want to do it!"

"Well you and Jack once put blue dye in mine! Karma, mister!"

"But that was _ages_ ago!" The Doctor said. "That was back before I regenerated!"

"Yeah, but I still haven't forgotten." Rose said.

The Doctor smiled, his shaking dulling down a bit as color began to creep back into his face.

"Warming up, then?" Rose asked.

"A bit, thanks."

"You know when I woke up…and you weren't here…" Rose started, suddenly a bit shy. "I almost panicked. I thought they had taken you…and that you had left me…"

"I would never leave without saying goodbye, Rose," The Doctor assured her. "And I made you a promise, and I plan to keep it. I would never leave you behind. Ever."

"I know, but…" Rose went on, unsure of what exactly it was she wanted to say. "It still…unnerved me a bit."

The Doctor took her hand in his and squeezed it in comfort.

"I'm here now." He said softly. "And as long as I'm here, nothing will ever happen to you."

Rose smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

Two feet appeared in front of them, and Rose looked up into the face of Janchi.

"Get up." He said roughly. "It's time for you to do what you promised and show us where the children are."

"First off," the Doctor started. "I did not take those children, so _I_ can't show you where I took them, but I did promise to find them."

"You made a promise," Janchi said. "And that promise you'll keep, if you want to live."

The Doctor shut his mouth and leapt to his feet, dragging Rose with him. "Right then," he said. "Let's get started, shall we?"


	6. 5: For the Ones You Love

**First off, I'd like to say I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas, and that everyone who got the priviledge of seeing _The Next Doctor _enjoyed it (it did not air here where I live, and I have yet to download it from the internet and watch it for myself), and that I hope everyone has a very safe and happy 2009!**

**Second, I really hope this chapter isn't too fast-paced, and I hope everyone is in character. This whole chapter played out in my head like a bad movie until I wrote it all down, to the very last word, but I'm not sure if I got it down the way I wanted to. I really hope no one is OOC, or the plot is going too fast. If it is, please let me know, and I'll try to tone it down a little. I'm trying my hardest to get the hang of this, and I need all the help I can get!**

**Special thanks to **bluedragon1836**,** Kitty Bridgeta**,** clarklit05**,** uneatenbonbon13**, **Veida**,** PencilGuardian,Selene Tyler Smith**, **bobcats**, **AuroreD**, and** Latin Fox **for all of their wonderful and encouraging reviews! Thanks so much! This really means a lot to me!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, the BBC does. All I own is a sonic screwdriver and psyhic paper set and eight DW novels...**_

* * *

Chapter Five

The Doctor shoved his arms into the sleeves of his coat, digging into the pockets in search of something.

"What are you looking for?" Rose asked.

"The sonic screwdriver," The Doctor said. "I think it's…ah!" He pulled the tube-like device from the pocket and flipped it, catching it. "Good old sonic screwdriver!" He said.

"What's the sonic screwdriver going to do for us?" Rose asked.

The Doctor tweaked the settings on the screwdriver. "If I adjust the settings, just a little…" He said. "I just might be able to pick up a DNA trail, or a signal of some sort, if this is alien and there's something I'm missing, which is doubtful, but you never know…" He grinned, and the tip of the sonic screwdriver whirred. "There we go! Let's see what it can do, shall we?"

The Doctor turned to Janchi, who had been ordered to guard him and Rose carefully. "Do we have a toy or piece of clothing of Tala's I can borrow?" He asked. "It might be able to help me find her."

Janchi glared at the Doctor. "There is a blanket in her father's hut, I think, that she sleeps on, but I don't see how that will help." He said.

_Course not_, Rose thought. _DNA won't even be discovered until the 1950s. He has no idea what the Doctor's up to_.

"Could you have someone get the blanket for me, then?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll get it," Rose volunteered. "Seeing as technically I'm free to go…"

"Ah, yes, thank you, Rose." The Doctor said. "And while you're doing that, I think I'll have a word with the last person who saw Tala and the boy that went missing yesterday, if that's alright."

Janchi looked skeptical.

"It will help me find Tala and the other missing child," The Doctor said, reasoning with him. "And I promise, this one will not go missing."

Janchi nodded, and motioned for the Doctor to follow.

He led the Doctor to a small hut near the edge of the village. He spoke to the woman grinding corn into meal outside. The woman looked surprised, and a tad bit frightened, as she looked from the Janchi to the Doctor to back to Janchi. Finally, she nodded and stepped inside her hut, and a moment later, a boy about eight years old stepped from the hut. Janchi put a firm hand on his shoulder and led him over to where the Doctor stood.

The Doctor smiled at the small boy. He crouched down to where he was the boy's eye level.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor! I need to ask you a couple questions about Tala and your other friend that's gone missing, if that's alright."

The boy, still looking like a deer caught in the line of a bowman's arrow, nodded.

"Good! Right then, first off, what's your name?"

"Sewati." The boy said quietly. "My name is Sewati."

"Sewati! That's a wonderful name!" The Doctor said. "Means 'curved bear claw.' Must mean you're quite the fighter, hm?"

Sewati nodded. "I'm going to a warrior when I'm older, just like my dad, Otaktay."

The Doctor winced slightly. "Ah, 'he who kills many.'" He said. He turned back to the subject at hand. "Right, so, Sewati, those questions. When was the last time you saw Tala?"

"The last time I saw Tala was three days ago when we were all playing in the woods, looking for bear tracks and shooting our bows." Sewati said. "But I haven't seen Kudit since yesterday afternoon before supper."

"Kudit, is that the name of the other child that's missing?" The Doctor asked.

Sewati nodded. "He and Tala are my best friends." He said. He looked at the Doctor, his brown eyes wide with fascination. "Mama says you were the one who stole them away from us. Is that true?"

"No," The Doctor said. "My friend and I are just travelers, and we haven't taken your friends, but we have promised to find them."

"Will you find them?"

"I will try." The Doctor promised the boy. "I will do everything in my power to bring them home again so you can go about looking for animal prints and swimming in the river."

Sewati smiled. "Thank you, Doctor." He said. "Please find them. I miss them!"

"I know you do. Thank you for your help, Sewati."

Sewati nodded and trotted back to where his mother waited for him in the doorway of their hut, and disappeared inside as the animal skin covering the door fell as the two walked back inside.

The Doctor stood back to his full height, and Rose came walking back up to him and Janchi. In her left hand she held a woven blanket, which she handed to the Doctor.

"Here's the blanket Tala sleeps on." She said. "I had to knick it, since I didn't think Chua was just going to hand over something of his daughters to us."

"Probably not," The Doctor agreed, feeling the threads of the blanket between his fingers before bringing it to his nose and sniffing it. "Definitely Tala's," he said. "Smells like a human female, about seven, eight years old. Long black hair, big brown eyes. Curious demeanor."

Janchi stared at his charge in shock. "How did you know that, if you have never seen Tala before in your life?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I have a good sense of smell!" The Doctor said. "Can distinguish human DNA from animal from alien in a second, including appearance, height, age, gender, things like that."

"He's just good." Rose threw in.

Janchi said nothing. The Doctor ran the sonic screwdriver over the blanket, as if checking it for germs with a black light. The sonic screwdriver began to beep lightly, and the Doctor let out a triumphant yell.

"Ah ha, got it!" He said, grinning.

"What?" Rose asked. "Her DNA trail?"

The Doctor nodded. "It's weak, but I've got it." He said. "The sonic screwdriver wasn't developed to track DNA specifically, I'd need a DNA replicator to do that, but it will have to do, since I don't think we can get to the TARDIS." He flicked his head to the side. "Come on!"

***

The Doctor led the three of them past the village onto a worn trail that wove intricately through the trees and brush. The rain had since stopped, and fog hung in various spots throughout the dense forest.

"The DNA trail leads this way!" The Doctor said. "Come on!"

He set off in a light jog, Rose and Janchi close behind.

The DNA trail suddenly veered to the left, and the Doctor stopped to star at the sonic screwdriver. He shook it and tapped it lightly a few times.

"What's wrong?" Janchi asked.

"It says the DNA trail has changed course." The Doctor said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But I happen to know from my little bath this morning that the river is to the left."

"But what does that mean?" Rose asked. "Do you think they took her towards the river?"

"I don't know." The Doctor said. "But I aim to find out."

He took off jogging through the trees, twigs and leaves clinging to his hair and coat, branches from small saplings slapping at his face. The sonic screwdriver continued to beep, guiding them on. He couldn't help but notice the DNA trail got stronger and stronger as they neared the river, and he wondered why someone – or something – would take Tala there…

The sound of the rapids grew louder, and with a final crash through a thicket, the Doctor found himself at the very edge.

"Careful!" He called over his shoulder to Janchi and Rose. "The river's pretty fast right here!"

Rose and Janchi emerged from the thicket a moment later. Much like himself, they were covered in leaves and twigs, and Rose was pulling a burr from her jeans.

"Is he always doing this?" Janchi asked. "Running, I mean?"

Rose nodded. "You get used to it after a while." She said. "Great way to keep in shape, though!"

The Doctor looked down at the sonic screwdriver, realizing the beeping had stopped. How could Tala's DNA trail get increasingly stronger and then just…end?

Had…had Tala fallen in the river? The river was slightly swollen from the extra water it had received from the rain today, but even at its lowest, the Doctor knew the little girl would be no match for the fierce rapids, especially not on her own.

"It stops." He said sullenly. "Tala's DNA trail stops here."

"Whatcha mean, it ends here?" Rose asked, coming up beside him. "You don't…you don't think she…fell in, do you?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know." He said, looking across the river to the other bank. "She could have, or she could have been taken across when it when the river was shallower."

"But why would they take her across the river?"Janchi asked. "There is nothing over in that direction but dense forest! None of our neighboring tribes live that way."

The Doctor slightly tucked the sonic screwdriver back into his coat pocket. "Then maybe we were right, and it was just a passerby." He said, looking at Rose. "The person who took Tala could very well have been just passing through, much like Rose and myself."

"I don't think so, Doctor." Rose said, and the Doctor turned to find her knealing next to the river's edge. "Look at this." She pointed to the mud. There, with a pool of water in the heel, was a child's moccasined footprint.

"Ah ha!" The Doctor said, crouching down next to it. "Rose Tyler, you're a genius!"

He dipped a finger in the mud at the toe of the footprint, away from the heel, and licked it.

"Hm…" He said. "Yep, definitely fresh. I'd say about…four hours, maybe?"

"That is about how long Kudit has been missing," Janchi said.

The Doctor's eyebrows rose and he stood back to his full height. "Then I think we just found out which way Kudit went." He said. "And we also know something else."

"What?"

"Well, judging from the evidence, Kudit was alone." The Doctor said.

"Right! There's not a second set of footprints!" Rose said. She stopped and looked at the Doctor. "But…what does that mean? Does that mean he did this on his own, or…"

"I don't know." The Doctor said. "But my guess is, whatever happened to Tala happened to Kudit as well."

"We should take our findings back to Chua," Janchi said. "He will want to hear of this."

"Good idea." The Doctor agreed. He turned to look at Rose, who was peering into the muddy water of the river. "Rose, come on. We need to get back to camp."

Rose didn't seem to hear him. "Rose?" He asked again.

Rose shushed him. "Sh!" She said. "Listen!"

The Doctor and Janchi went quiet for a minute.

"I don't hear anything." Janchi said.

"Neither do I." The Doctor said. "What do you hear, Rose?"

Rose blinked a couple of times. "I…I don't know…" She said. "I thought I heard…singing…but…I guess it was just my imagination." She stood to her feet. "Sorry."

Then, suddenly, Rose's feet slipped in the soft mud beneath her. Before she or anyone else had anytime to do anything, Rose fell backwards into the cold, rushing rapids of the river.

"ROSE!" The Doctor screaming, rushing forward as fast as he could, trying to catch her hand in his before she was swept away. He fell onto his stomach in the mud, just missing her hand.

"Doctor!" He heard Rose cry above the roar of the rapids. "Help!"

The Doctor jumped to his feet, moving too fast to lose his own footing in the slick mud. He began to run alongside the river, following Rose's blonde head as it bobbed in and out of the water, Rose gasping for breath and calling out for him each time. Janchi followed him close at his heels.

"Rose!" The Doctor said. "Hold on, Rose! I'm coming!"

"Doctor!" Rose coughed. "Doctor, help me!"

The Doctor raced ahead, scanning the area in front of him for something he could use to save Rose. If he didn't find something soon, his Rose would drown.

Finally he spotted a thick vine hanging from a tree. While it would not have been his first choice, he knew he didn't have time to look for anthing else. He could see the rapids getting stronger farther down the river, and he knew Rose didn't stand a chance if he didn't get to her, and fast.

With a burst of energy, the Doctor ran up to the vine and grabbed it, using the sonic screwdriver to detach it from the tree. He threw one end to Janchi as he tied the other end firmly around his waist, removing his long coat.

"What are you doing?"

"Going in after her." The Doctor said, his voice fierce with determination. "I need you to hold onto that vine, and hold on _tight_, or we'll both be swept away by the current, got it?"

Janchi nodded, and looped the vine around a small, sturdy tree, using it as a pulley. The Doctor gave the vine one last knot around his waist before he jumped in the water, struggling against the current himself. His eyes never stopped scanning the water for Rose, and he finally saw her emerge for a second before being dragged under again. He kicked at the water, trying urgently to find a bottom to kick off of, but found nothing. Water poured into his mouth and nose, and he fought to keep his own head above the foam. He felt grit crunch between his teeth, and he could feel it in his eyes as they furiously tried to blink it away, searching desperately for Rose.

Then, suddenly, she was right next to him, her head bobbing above water for a brief moment. The Doctor reached out and caught her arm, and pulled her against the current to him.

"I've got you!" He said. "Just hold on, Rose, I've got you."

Rose coughed. "Doctor!" She said.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around her. "I've got you." He assured her. "Try to keep your head above the water." He looked at the shore. "Janchi, pull us in!"

Janchi nodded, and began to pull the rope with all his strength. The Doctor and Rose kicked at the water, swallowing it by the mouthful as they slowly made their way back towards shore. Water invaded their eyes, and the Doctor found himself musing at how a fish must feel…

And then, finally, there was solid ground under them. The Doctor hauled the both of them from the water, collapsing on the grass and mud in a fit of coughing. His arm was still around Rose, hugging her close to him, and she clung to him like a baby koala clung to its mother. The Doctor pushed himself onto his knees, helping Rose to do the same.

Rose trembled in his arms, crying softly. The Doctor rocked her back and forth gently in comfort, burying his face into her wet blonde hair.

"Sh, Rose, I've got you. You're safe now."

"Oh God…" Rose whispered, burying her face deep into his wet shirt and tie. "I thought we were both goners for real this time!"

"Well, we're safe now. It's over." The Doctor said. He looked at Janchi, who came up beside him, concern etched on his otherwise dark and almost emotionless face.

"Thank you." The Doctor said to him. "Thank you for helping me save her."

"I would have done the same for the woman I love." Janchi said softly. He handed the Doctor his coat, which he immediately draped over Rose. He helped her to stand to her feet, and they made their way away from the river, back the way they had come.

As they made their way back to the forest path that would take them back to the village, a faint singing could be heard as the river carried on downstream.


	7. 6: Depth and Perception

**It's extremely late, so I'll be really brief here!**

**Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this story so far! They've kept me going, kept my fingers moving! **

**Also, this story is more about depth than anything. I think there's more exploration in terms of characters in this chapter than dialogue, but it's also a bit fluffy towards the end. Gotta love the fluff. ;) It's heating up, the drama and action is. I myself can't wait to see what happens next!**

**If there's anything wrong with spelling or anything in this chapter, lemme know! Thanks alot!**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it. You recognize it, it's not mine.**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Six

The Doctor's arm never left Rose's waist as they journeyed back towards the village. Rose had begun to calm down, and her breathing was back to normal, her crying spell over, but she was still cold, even under the warmth of the Doctor's coat. She still clung to his wet shirt, and she could feel him also shivering slightly, and she could feel his heartbeats pulsing beneath her touch.

Adrenalin, she thought.

Finally, they emerged back at the village. Janchi had a warrior run to fetch Chua, and the warrior ran off in the direction of Chua's hut.

Janchi led the Doctor and Rose inside a hut, a small fire blazing in the center. He quickly got the Doctor a thick blanket, and one for Rose, too, though she chose to stay under the comfort of the Doctor's long coat instead. The Doctor laced his fingers with hers, and she smiled at him as she slowly began to warm up beside the fire.

The animal skin door covering was pushed aside, and Chua came in, a stony look on his face.

"Mikel tells me you have news of my daughter and Kudit." He said.

The Doctor nodded. "That we do." He said. "Appears that your daughter and Kudit…took the trail through the woods, as said, but veered from the path at one point and walked towards the river. Their, er, scent ends there."

Chua swallowed. "And you think they…drowned?"

The Doctor sighed. "I don't know." He said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Chua took a deep breath and turned away from his prisoner. "You will continue your searching tomorrow and the next day, and if you have not found my daughter and Kudit by that time, your sentence will still be carried out."

The Doctor nodded. "I understand."

Chua looked at Rose. "I'll have my wife find you some clothes to wear until yours are dry." He said.

"Thank you." Rose said gratefully.

Chua turned and left the hut silently. A woman who appeared to be in her late twenties, early thirties entered the hut, and she smiled at Rose and the Doctor.

"My name is Miakoda. I am Chua's wife and Tala's mother. I have some clothes I think you can wear in my hut."

Rose nodded. "Alright, thanks." She said. She looked at the Doctor. "Be right back."

The Doctor smiled and she left with Miakoda.

Janchi sat across from the Doctor. "What do you think really happened to the children, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at him, and Janchi saw, for the first time, the depth in his brown eyes. The Doctor's eyes were filled with an ancient wisdom, of the Earth, and of the universe, it seemed. He saw an agonizing pain, a deep wound in the Doctor's orbs that sent chills down his spine. He saw guilt, and shame. He saw a past the Doctor tried to conceal, and bitterness towards it, as though he were wishing he could just go back and change it somehow, as though he were wishing he could just stop time itself. He saw a man who had seen and done many things, both good and bad, and sharp cut in his soul that was just beginning to heal.

But above all, he saw a great kindness, and gentleness. He saw the greatness of a loyal warrior, and a wise leader.

And he saw the undeniable love he knew belonged to Rose, whether the Doctor chose to admit it or not. Janchi had not known this man and his companion very long, but he had seen the way he looked at Rose whenever she was with him, the way he held her hand in his as though she would vanish if he ever let go. Janchi knew it was the same light that shone in his own eyes whenever he was around the one he loved.

" I wish I knew." The Doctor said. "But…I just don't know."

Janchi could tell the Doctor was not used to not knowing something, and he reached a hand out to squeeze the man's shoulder.

"I have not known you and Rose very long, Doctor," He said. "But I believe now that you had nothing to do with the kidnappings, and that you are telling the truth when you say you will find them."

The Doctor smiled. "Thank you, Janchi." He said, swallowing. "But I'm beginning to doubt my ability to find Tala and Kudit. I've never seen anything like this…it's almost as if those children were possessed or something…why else would they just walk into the river like that?" He shook his head. "I'm not used to being wrong, mind you, so this is a bit of a shocker." He stared at the fire, his eyes becoming distant. "I just wish Rose wasn't here…I almost lost her today, for real this time, and I felt…hopeless."

"You love her very much, don't you, Doctor?" It was more of a statement than a question.

The Doctor didn't say anything; he continued to stare at the flickering fire.

A few moments later, the door flap was pushed aside to reveal Rose, dressed in a Lenape deerskin dress, leggings, and moccasins, the blanket still over her shoulders, the Doctor's coat draped over her arm. She smiled at the Doctor as she sat back down next to him.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Much." Rose said. "I can't believe how warm this deerskin is! I always thought it would be scratchy and gross when I was a kid."

"You also thought the teachers slept in the school." The Doctor said jokingly.

"Yeah, well, turns out I was right about that one!" Rose said, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Oi, those were the Krillitanes, not teachers, and you know it!" The Doctor shot back. He and Rose narrowed their eyes and glared at each other in a mock stare fight before the Doctor's mouth twitched and he and Rose fell into fits of laughter.

Janchi shook his head at the two. "I'll get you some dry clothes to wear, Doctor." He said. "Chua won't be happy with me, but what good will you be if you're sick with a cold?"

The Doctor smiled. "Thanks, Janchi." He said.

Janchi smiled back. "I trust I can leave you two in here and you'll not make a run for it?"

"Cross my heart and hope to…uh, scratch that. We promise." The Doctor said.

Janchi nodded and left the hut.

Rose shifted closer to the Doctor. "What do you think happened to those kids, Doctor?" She asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said. "I haven't the faintest clue…hold on, you said you heard singing down at the river, right?"

Rose nodded. "It was so weird. It was…enchanting, in a way…"

The Doctor's eyebrows rose. "Hm…interesting…"

"What do you think it is?"

"Well, it could be any number of things." The Doctor said. "But I still don't think it's alien."

Rose opened her mouth to reply, but was cute off by Janchi reentering the hut, a bundle of deerskin leggings, a long sleeved top, and moccasins, which he handed to the Doctor.

"Thanks." He said.

"Those should do until your regular clothes are dry." Janchi said. "Chua has ordered you both back to the cave. You can change once you get there."

"Why do we have to go back there?" Rose asked. "It's only, what, two o'clock in the afternoon? We could still make some progress!"

Janchi shrugged. "I know." He said. "But I think after what's happened today so far, he wants you both under close watch."

"Hold on a tick," the Doctor said. "We had a deal that Rose is to be set free. Why should she have to stay in the cave?"

"The deal was," a voice said from the doorway. "That she would be set free under the circumstance that you are unable to find Tala and Kudit." Chua stepped into the hut. "Until then, she, too, is a prisoner, and will be treated as such."

"Rose just had a brush with death by falling in the river!" The Doctor argued, standing to his feet. "I think it might be a good idea if she were to stay beside a fire, or walk around in the warm sunshine now that the rain's stopped, not be cooped up in a dark cave!"

"You both will do as I say." Chua said dangerously. "And you will both be escorted back to the cave for the remainder of the day!"

"Well _I'm_ the Doctor here, and I say – "

The Doctor was cut off by Chua's hand connecting with his cheek. The Doctor stumbled back a few steps, a red mark slowly forming where he had been hit.

"Oi!" Rose said, anger beginning to boil. "No need for that!"

"You will do as I say, or she will suffer the same fate!" Chua threatened the Doctor, ignoring Rose. "Now, both of you, back to the cave."

He turned and left the hut.

The Doctor rubbed his cheek. "Ow!" He said, wincing. "He's got a slap worse than your mum's! Never thought I'd meet someone with a backhand worse than Jackie Tyler's…"

"You never met my Gran," Rose said. "Are you alright?"

The Doctor stopped rubbing the point of contact. "Oh yeah." He said. "No damage done."

"We'd better do as he says and get back to the cave." Rose said. "Don't want him getting angrier than that."

"Hm, you're probably right." The Doctor agreed. "Come on, then."

He and Rose gathered their things, and Janchi held back the door flap. The Doctor and Rose ducked their heads and exited.

"I'm sorry for Chua's bitterness," A voice said behind them. They turned to find Miakoda. "Tala is all we have. His entire life revolves around her."

"You're not to blame for what your husband does," the Doctor said. "And I understand. Completely."

Miakoda stepped closer. "Have you ever had a family, Doctor?" She asked. "Have you ever lost a loved one?"

The Doctor looked at the ground before nodding. "I have." He said. "And I promise that I will find your daughter, and bring her home safely. Kudit too."

Miakoda looked at him. "I believe that you will." She said. "And I thank you, for myself and for Chua, from the bottom of my heart."

"It's what we do, me and Rose." The Doctor said. "Help people."

"Thanks for lending me some clothes to wear," Rose said. "I'll return them soon."

Janchi cleared his throat, and Rose knew it was a subtle way of saying it was time to get moving.

"Thank you again, Miakoda." She said. "We'll find Tala."

Miakoda gave one final nod before turning and walking back towards her husband's hut, the Doctor, Rose, and Janchi doing the same in the other direction.

***

Something wasn't right. The Doctor, as he sat against the wall in the back of the cave, one elbow perched on his knee, had the nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

Something about this adventure was awry. Something wasn't right here. What would possess those children and make them walk off on their own, possibly into the river, like that? Without any explanation?

The Doctor had thought of every possible answer, from ghosts to spirits to aliens. Everything. Nothing seemed to fit here.

Rose had said she had thought she had heard singing…singing coming from the river…the Doctor had never encountered a case like this, on his many adventures. The only thing that came close was the time back before he had regenerated when he and Rose had encountered the ghosts with Charles Dickens…

The Doctor sighed and closed his eyes, for a moment envying Rose her human ability to sleep every night. The Doctor rarely slept, and when he did, it was never for more than an hour or so. Time Lords didn't need to sleep; they didn't need it like the humans did to replenish their energy. They had their TARDISes for that.

A soft moan from across the cave caused him to open his eyes. Rose stirred lightly on her pallet of blankets and his jacket and coat. The Doctor, worried that she might be having another nightmare, got up from his position and crossed the floor to where she slept.

The nagging feeling that something wasn't right persisted still, and the Doctor knelt down next to Rose. In the faint moonlight he could make out tiny beads of sweat on Rose's forehead – definitely out of place on a chilly night like this.

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed in concern, and he reached out a hand to brush back a few stray strands of Rose's blonde hair.

Her forehead was burning hot.

The Doctor sighed. He had tried to tell Chua this would happen – that if Rose didn't get some fresh air and sunlight, she could possibly get sick.

And yet, Chua had not listened, and had reprimanded the Doctor for back talking him with a slap to the face.

The Doctor knew he had to help Rose fight her fever somehow, and obviously the blanket and his coat weren't enough to warm her. Careful not to wake her, the Doctor slipped his arms underneath her, lifting her into his arms. Her entire body was as if it were on fire from the fever, and she shook with feverish chills. Taking the blanket she was laying on with them, the Doctor crossed the floor once again to the place where he had been keeping his vigil. He lowered them both back to the floor, positioning Rose to where her head rested on his shoulder. He wrapped her snuggly in the blanket, then tucked his coat around her as well.

Rose seemed to be a bit more relaxed here in his arms, as if she were a child being comforted by her mother during a nightmare.

The Doctor knew tomorrow would be dedicated to helping Rose get better. He knew, deep in his hearts, that there was no way he'd be able to concentrate on finding Tala and Kudit when his mind was clearly back in the village with Rose.

Which meant he would have to work extra hard on the third day, and find the children – or at least find out what had happened to them – before sundown, or the last child or Gallifrey would finally meet his end.

He looked down at Rose's sleeping form and smiled sadly. He really wished she were not here for this. He hoped and prayed that he would be able to find those missing kids. He knew that Rose, his wonderful, brilliant Rose, was willing to do anything in the universe to help him, to keep him from coming to harm, even at the cost of her own life, even by looking into the heart of the TARDIS and absorbing the time vortex.

He had sent her back home, before that. He had tricked her into the safety of the TARDIS on the Gamestation and sent her back to her own time, back to Jackie and Mickey and chips everyday and a dead-end job as a shop girl.

But nothing, nothing, could have kept her from coming back, and nothing ever would.

The Doctor found himself suddenly remembering when he had first met Rose, back when he still had big ears and a Northern accent. She had, quite literally, walked into his life when he needed her most, when he was so lost and alone that he was sure he would never be able to feel anything but pain again.

She had saved him, saved him the life of pain he had lived so long. She had saved him from himself, giving him something worth dying for, and finally something worth living for.

He had almost lost her today. So many times he had almost lost her… The Nestene Consciousness. The year 5 billion, watching the Earth die. Charles Dickens and the ghosts in the basement. The Slitheen. World War II. The Gamestation. The Daleks. The Sycorax. Werewolves. Krillitanes. Ancient Rome. Liquid gold…

He had made her a promise, a promise he was bent on keeping: he was not going to leave her. He would find those children, and then, maybe, just maybe, he would finally have the courage to tell Rose the words that he had not been able to deny from the moment he met her.

But for now, he would watch her sleep, let her stay warm, help her fight her fever.

He was her Doctor, after all…


	8. 7: Emergency Protocol Three

**Yay! Another update!**

**Things are heating up, and this story is almost over. A few more chappies to go!**

**Beware of the angst and fluff in this chapter!**

**I'd also like to welcome Matt Smith to the Who team! I'm still not so sure, since David is MY Doctor, but, we wait and see, huh? Welcome anyway!**

**Oh, and sorry in advance for the evil cliffy. ;)**

**_Disclaimer: The Doctor, Rose, and the TARDIS belong to the BBC. Me no own. :(_**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Someone pressed a cool cloth to Rose's forehead. Rose flinched at the coolness of it, and groaned softly. She was vaguely aware of someone talking next to her, someone who sounded very much like the Doctor.

"If you'd just let me go back to my, er, house, then I'd be able to get her something that would help her get better!" He complained.

"_You're _the one that said you wouldn't leave the village today!" Another voice shot back. "Maybe you should be a bit more broad in your definitions of 'not leaving'!"

Rose groaned again and squinted open her eyes. She blinked away sleep for a few seconds, gathering her bearings. She was definitely not in the cave anymore, but instead nestled under blankets next to a warm fire inside one of the Lenape tents. A woman she recognized as Miakoda was kneeling next to her, the cold cloth in her hands. The Doctor and Janchi stood near the tent's entrance, bickering. She noted that the Doctor was now dressed like a Lenape warrior in a buckskin long sleeved shirt and fringed leggings, but his battered old Converse trainers remained on his feet.

"It's not my fault Chua's so literal!" The Doctor said.

"Nor is it mine!" Janchi shot back.

"Doctor?" Rose croaked out. "Why are you two fighting like an old married couple?"

The Doctor and Janchi froze, and the Doctor whirled around. "Rose!" He said, a look of relief crossing his face. He knelt down next to her, taking her hand in his. "Feeling better?"

"I guess so." Rose said, sitting up. "What happened?"

"You spiked a fever in the middle of the night." The Doctor said. "It's broken now, but you've got a bit of a cold."

Rose rubbed her eyes. Her nose was a bit stuffy, and her throat was a bit hoarse, but other than that, she felt relatively fine.

"Why aren't you out looking for Tala and Kudit?" She asked, suddenly realizing that he was not where he should have been. "It's the second day, Doctor!"

The Doctor pretended to look hurt, then grinned. "Rose Tyler, you know I'm rubbish without you." He said. "Can't even tie my shoes without you, remember?"

Rose returned his grin. "Right." She said. "Sorry."

"Besides," The Doctor said. "I told Chua there was no way I was leaving the village without knowing you were feeling better." He glanced at Janchi. "Unfortunately, he took it as meaning I wasn't leaving the village at all, and now that I want to make a quick run to the TARDIS to get you a Cure-All Pill, he won't hear of it."

"So he won't even let you get out there and look for his daughter?!" Rose said. "He's a bit daft, isn't he?"

The Doctor rubbed his chin. "You could say that." He said. "Besides, it doesn't really matter."

"Why not?"

"Well, Rose, it's nearly dusk." The Doctor said, running a hand through his hair. "You've been sleeping all day."

Rose was taken aback by this bit of news. "Blimey, I have?" She said. "And I just sweated off the fever?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, your fever broke just before dawn this morning." He said. "But I brought you here this morning anyway to help ensure that it wouldn't come back. I used the sonic screwdriver to run a scan on you, and the reason you've slept so long was not only the cold, but also exhaustion. You've haven't slept very well the past two days, and I for one am not surprised, what from the hard cave floor to that nightmare and then your fever. I told Chua I wasn't leaving you until I knew you would be okay."

Rose didn't know whether to hug him for his concern, or slap him for his stupidity. He just threw away one of the three days he had to save his own life, and now he only had until sunset the next day to prove his innocence.

"Any new ideas as to what might have happened to the kids?" She asked, changing the subject. The Doctor shook his head.

"Not really." He admitted. "But tomorrow's a new day, and we'll figure it out then."

"But tomorrow's the last day." Rose said. "And if you're not able to figure it out by then…" Her voice faltered and she swallowed the lump that was forming at the back of her throat.

"We'll figure it out." The Doctor said. "You'll be there with me tomorrow, granted you're feeling up to it."

"Wouldn't miss it." Rose said. "Think I'm going to let you have all the fun?"

Her stomach growled, and Miakoda smiled.

"I have some cornbread cooking outside now." She said. "I'll get you some."

Rose smiled gratefully. "Thanks." She said. "And could I get something to drink, too? I'm parched."

"I'll get some water." Janchi said. He and Miakoda left the hut, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone.

The Doctor lowered his voice. "You're only going to be with me half the day tomorrow." He said. "If we don't have any leads by sunset, you're going back to the TARDIS."

Rose looked back at him and shook her head defiantly. "No." She said. "I'm not leaving you."

"Rose," The Doctor said, his voice holding a warning tone to it. "Please don't do this."

"I'm not going to leave you, Doctor." She said. "We're going to find those children. You just said so."

"Yes, but, if,_ if_ I'm not able to, you're to go back to the TARDIS. Please, Rose. Do that for me." His deep eyes met hers. "I'd be able to die peacefully knowing you were safe in the TARDIS, on your way home. Please, promise me."

Rose bit her lip. She wasn't sure she could promise him what he was asking of her, but she found herself nodding.

"I promise." She said. "But don't think I'll go quietly."

***

Rose stretched and yawned as she stepped out of the warmth of Miakoda's hut into the cool early morning sunshine. She had awoken to find her clothes – her clothes, not the ones Miakoda had lent her – clean and dry, waiting for her, and she had wasted no time changing back into them. While she admitted that the Lenape dress and leggings were warmer than her jeans, t-shirt and jacket, she felt more like Rose in her regular clothes.

She felt much better this morning than she had the previous night. The Doctor had been right. All she had needed was a good night's sleep, and he'd even convinced Chua (though she wasn't quite sure _how_) to let him and a few warriors make a quick trip over the hill to the TARDIS to let him get her a Cure-All Pill, which had actually looked and tasted like a citrus Tic Tac.

"Morning, Rose!"

Rose turned to the sound of her name being called, and smiled when she realized it was the Doctor, walking towards her with a huge grin on his face, obviously from relief that she was feeling better. Janchi trailed behind him.

The Doctor, like Rose, had changed back into his own clothes. She noted that his pinstripe jacket and coat were missing, and he was rolling his sleeves down over his wrists. She wondered vaguely why he had left them, but was soon distracted from taking the subject any further with the Doctor reaching her and giving her a big hug.

"Feeling better?"

Rose nodded. "Much, thanks to that lovely Tic Tac you gave me." She said.

"Knew you'd like it." He said, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Rose said. "Let's get started. We don't have all day!"

Janchi pointed back towards the woods. "Chua wants us to inspect the woods a bit more thoroughly." He said. "He's not entirely convinced Tala and Kudit just walked off into the river."

"Neither am I," the Doctor said. "Not by choice, at least."

"Do you think you've figured it out?" Rose asked, hoping that even if the Doctor hadn't, he had a plan.

The Doctor shook his head. "Not a clue!" He said. "But we've still got today, and we're going to figure it out."

The three headed towards the wood path, and the Doctor pulled the sonic screwdriver from his trouser pocket. He pressed the button, and the top glowed blue and a faint whirring could be heard as they followed him back to the place from the day before, where Rose had fallen in. Rose could see their footprints in the mud, which had by now dried back up into solid dirt, and where she had fallen in. She shuddered involuntarily.

The Doctor looked at Rose. "Do you hear anything?"

Rose shook her head. "No, nothing." She said. "The singing's gone."

The Doctor sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that." He said. He waved his hand. "Come on, then. Let's head downstream a bit. Maybe if Tala or Kudit crawled out of the water at some point we can pick up their DNA signatures again."

The team began to pick their way downstream, following the path the Doctor had made the day before in his rush to save Rose. They passed the spot where Janchi had fished them out, and again Rose suppressed a shudder. She and the Doctor both had almost drowned there…her dreams the night before had been haunted with visions of water everywhere, swirling around her, filling her eyes, her lungs up, slowly causing her relax. The Doctor had been there, too, calling out her name, trying to save her, but he had been unable to. Rose didn't dare tell the Doctor about them; the last thing he needed was to be worrying about her over a silly nightmare she'd had.

After about another ten minutes, the rapids suddenly sped up, and a few yards ahead Rose could see that the river ended abruptly.

"That's the waterfall." Janchi said, pointing. "Below is our main fishing spot. We're about twenty minutes from the village."

The Doctor nodded. "How tall is this waterfall, might I ask?"

"Not tall." Janchi said. "About ten feel, maybe fifteen."

The Doctor nodded. "I see." He said. "Tell me, do you know if there's a cave behind the waterfall by chance?"

Janchi shook his head. "There's nothing behind it but stone." He said. "I've seen it myself."

The Doctor seemed to sag a bit, and Rose took hold of his hand.

"We'll figure this out." She said. "I know we will."

The Doctor smiled sadly at her. "I hope so." He said quietly, looking towards the sky. "We're running out of time."

***

Five hours later, there was still nothing for them to build on, no new clues, evidence, nothing. Rose had tried to stay optimistic, for the Doctor's sake if anything, but as the hours to sunset ticked by quickly, she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and a dull pain thumped in her chest with her heart.

She, the Doctor, and Janchi hadn't stopped. They had gone on hunting patrols with some of Janchi's friends, Mikel and Sewati's father, Otaktay. They had searched everywhere possible upriver and down, but there was absolutely nothing to point them in the right direction.

Now they were on their way back to the village. Rose knew it was almost dusk, the hour the Doctor had asked her to return to the TARDIS. Rose felt her heart constricting, and she could feel the large lump in her throat, almost as if she had swallowed a large rock, trying to choke her. She and the Doctor walked hand in hand, the Doctor's face solemn and full of sadness.

Rose knew he felt horrible, horrible for not only the fact that he had not been able to find Tala and Kudit like he had promised, but because he had let her down. He had promised he wasn't going to leave her, and now he was going to be forced to.

"It wasn't your fault." She whispered.

"I know." He said back.

"Do you really?" Rose challenged. The Doctor looked at her, giving a single chuckle and a small smile.

"Rose Tyler, you know me too well." He said. "I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about."

They were at the cave now. Janchi told them he was going to tell Chua he would escort Rose back to the TARDIS, and be back in time to witness the Doctor's sentence be carried out, and bid the two goodbye for the moment.

The Doctor turned Rose to face him. Taking both of her hands in his, he squeezed them lightly.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked softly. Rose fought back tears and nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." She said, though her voice threatened to betray her. "I'll be alright. Like you said, Emergency Protocol Two will play and the TARDIS will take me home."

The Doctor's eyes bore into her, and she looked away.

"Tell me the truth." He said.

That was all it took. Rose threw herself into his arms, finally letting the tears fall from her eyes. He wrapped her tightly into his own embrace, and the two just stood there, not saying anything, savoring their last moments together. Neither needed to say anything.

"Rose." The Doctor whispered in her ear. "My Rose…" He pulled back from their embrace and smiled. Rose could see the affection shining in his eyes. "You were brilliant. Never forget that, understand? You are brilliant, and wonderful. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"And you," she said. "Are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

The Doctor smiled again. "Quite right, too."

Janchi returned, and Rose knew it was time to go. The Doctor squeezed her hand and walked her to the front of the cave, wrapping her in one last hug before she left. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Have a good life, Rose." He whispered. "Have a fantastic life."

Rose took in a shaggy breath. "I will." She said. "I promise."

"And tell your mother," the Doctor added. "That I deserved every slap she ever gave me, and tell her thanks for me." He rubbed his cheek where Chua had slapped him the previous day. "But, don't tell her she's got some competition going with the chief of the Lenape Indians. Don't think she'd like to hear that bit."

Rose chuckled a bit. The Doctor reached down and picked up his jacket and coat, handing them to Rose, as well as the sonic screwdriver.

"When you get back to the TARDIS, point the sonic screwdriver at the console and Emergency Protocol Two will play, explaining what to do, okay?"

Rose nodded and clutched the items close to her chest. "Goodbye, Doctor." She said.

"Goodbye, Rose."

With that, Rose turned and walked away with Janchi, the tears rolling down her face in rivers. She fought the urge to run back to the Doctor, who when she cast one final glance over her shoulder was watching her go, hands in his pockets, to hug him and tell him the words she had been holding back for so long, the statement she had not been able to deny since she had absorbed the time vortex and become the Bad Wolf, to run back and kiss him and refuse to let him go.

He had put on a brave face for her so many times even when he was afraid, and now it was her turn to be brave – for him.

"He's a good man." Janchi said behind her once they had left the village behind them and were trekking back the way Rose and the Doctor had come.

Rose nodded. "He is." She agreed. "The greatest man in all the universe."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. They walked through the colorful wood where she and the Doctor had three days before, hand in hand. Somehow, it seemed duller, and less lovely as it had then. Like the leaves shared her sorrow.

The blue box that was the TARDIS finally came into view, and Rose fumbled for the key she always wore around her neck. She put the key in the lock and giggled it, knowing the TARDIS was known for being a bit touchy. It turned without a problem.

Rose sighed and turned back to Janchi.

"Thank you, Janchi." She said. "For everything."

Janchi nodded back. "And you, Rose Tyler." He said. "Be careful in your travels."

"Thanks." Rose said. "I will."

With that, Janchi turned, and walked back towards the village.

Rose bit her lip and turned back to the TARDIS, opening the doors and stepping inside. She leaned back against the doors after she'd shut them, the tears threatening to fall again at any moment. Rose finally let loose, figuring she had nothing to lose, and sank to her knees on the ramp in front of the doors. She hugged the Doctor's coat and jacket close to her, burying her nose in them. They smelled like him. Rose could pick out the faint traces of peppermint and bananas, as well as the smell of his shaving products and evergreen trees and cinnamon and nutmeg. He smelled of time itself, like the stars and old book pages, of history, of days gone by.

The TARDIS hummed softly, and Rose knew she was trying to make her feel better. It only made Rose feel worse, despite the old ship's good intentions.

At that moment, a light in front of her flickered, and Rose looked up to see the holographic figure of the Doctor standing in front of the TARDIS console, like it had before on the Gamestation.

"This is Emergency Protocol Three." He said. "If this message has been activated, it means I'm, well…" He faltered off. "Anyway, Rose. If you're watching this it means I wasn't able to find the missing children, and I'm not going to be coming back."

It was then Rose realized he wasn't dressed in his pinstripes as she had figured he would. Instead, he was dressed in the Lenape leggings and shirt Janchi had lent him, which must have meant he had recorded this message the night before when he got her the Cure-All Pill, making it Emergency Protocol Three instead of Two.

"Rose, I just want you to know, even though I've said it a million times, you are brilliant. You're fantastic, wonderful, beautiful…" The holographic Doctor went on. "You're, well…you're my Rose. My Rose Tyler."

Rose got up from where she was kneeling and walked closer.

"Rose, in case you don't know already, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You saved me, gave me back the life I thought I'd never have again after Gallifrey was destroyed. I've never felt for any of my companions like I do for you, no matter what you think. I could never feel this way for anyone but you, Rose. No one." He looked at the floor for a moment before looking back up, as though he knew Rose would be standing right in front of him. "I love you, Rose Marion Tyler. Both of my hearts belong to you. Don't ever forget that. I've loved you from the moment I met you, in that basement at your old job that I blew up. (Sorry about that, by the way.) I know I've said this before, but have a fantastic life. Do that for me, please, Rose. Have a fantastic life, and never, ever stop being my Rose." He smiled one last time, and the projection turned off.

Rose stood, shocked, mouth agape. She felt her heart breaking all over again in her chest, and she put a hand to her mouth to stop the sobbing she knew was coming.

He loved her.

The Doctor loved her.

Rose had known for a long time that she was, indeed, in love with him, but she had never in a million years thought she would be able to tell him that. He was so…guarded, so secretive, so _Doctorish_, that she was almost sure he would never be able to return the feelings for her. Her mind went back to their adventure with Sarah Jane Smith and the Krillitanes. She had been so hurt to realize that she was just one of the many companions the Doctor had had over time, and he had never even bothered to tell her.

_"I've been to the year five million, but this, this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind! Is that what you're going to do to me?"_

_"No." The Doctor said, a tad bit sharply. "Not you." He said in a softer voice._

_"But Sarah Jane…you were that close to her once, and now…you never even mention her. Why not?"_

_"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you…"_

He had never finished.

And now Rose knew how that sentence was going to end.

_"Imagine watching that happen to someone you love."_

"I have to go back." Rose said. "I can't let them do this!"

The TARDIS hummed, as if agreeing with her.

Rose ran for the door. "I'll be back, old girl!" She said. "And the Doctor will be with me!"

The TARDIS doors closed after her, and Rose quickly locked them. She set off running back down the path, back towards the Lenape village. She ran faster than she'd ever run in her life; faster than she'd run from anything, even that Dalek in the basement museum in Iowa in 2012. She found herself thinking back to when she was a kid, to when she, Jackie, and Mickey had gone to see the Disney version of Pocahontas, and how she had had to run back to the village at sunrise to save John Smith from being killed by her father. The roles were a bit different, but the intent was the same: saving the one you love. Rose did find it a bit amusing that the Doctor often went by John Smith, and she made a mental note to point that out to him.

After she got back to him, of course.

But first she had to get there, and fast.

Sunset was approaching fast.

***

The Doctor watched in solemn solitude as the sun sank deeper behind the trees. Rose had been gone nearly an hour now, and sunset was approaching fast.

It was almost time for the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords, to die.

He heard someone coming up the path, and looked up to see Janchi. The Doctor's two guards nodded to him as he approached, and Janchi nodded back, speaking to them in hushed tones before turning his attention to the Doctor.

"Chua sent me to get you." He said. He pulled a piece of rope from his belt. "I'm sorry, Doctor."

"'S not your fault, Janchi." The Doctor said. "I understand."

Janchi came forward and tied the Doctor's wrists together. "Sorry about this, but, well, you know how it is."

"Yeah." The Doctor said quietly.

Janchi turned his back to him and spoke again to the two guards, who took the Doctor's arms and led him from the cave.

He allowed himself to be escorted to the middle of the village, where the villagers had all gathered around to watch. Chua stood in front of them beside a large oak tree stump. A large Lenape hatchet was buried deep in its center, and the Doctor breathed deeply.

The two guards led the Doctor closer.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud screaming could be heard, and Rose came running back into the village. Seeing that the Doctor was still alive, she rushed forward, pushing through the crowd, towards them. She stumbled as she reached the Doctor, and he reached his bound arms out to catch her before she fell, steadying her.

"No." She panted, clinging to him. "No, I won't let them do this!"

"Rose, what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked.

"I came to stop them." Rose said. "I saw Emergency Protocol Three, and…I couldn't let them kill you…not for something you didn't do…"

"Oh, Rose, I – "

The Doctor was cut off by Chua yanking Rose away from him, shoving her towards Janchi.

"Restrain her!" He commanded. "Don't let her go until this is over with!"

"No!" Rose screamed at him. "No, I won't let you do this! He didn't kidnap those children! He tried to find them, but he couldn't! You can't hold that against him! Please, you have to let him go!"

Chua spun around to face her. "We had a bargain." He said. "And it was that if he did not find my daughter by the end of the third day, he would be put do death."

"We also had a deal that she would go free." The Doctor reminded Chua darkly.

Chua nodded. "Yes," he said. "And we will honor our word and let her go unharmed after your execution. But first, you have to honor yours."

The Doctor nodded. "Can I just say something first?"

"Make it quick." Chua said.

"Thank you." The Doctor said. He turned his eyes back on Rose's tear stained face. "Rose, I love you. I should have told you every day how I feel about you, but I was too afraid to. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Rose sobbed. "I knew."

The Doctor smiled at her sadly before turning back to Chua. His smile faded as he stared at the stump and axe in front of him. The Doctor had faced death for as long as he could remember, but he had never thought it would end like this. Not with the woman he loved watching from the sidelines.

He took a deep breath.

This was it. This was the end of the last child of Gallifrey, the last of the Time Lords. No chance of regeneration.

At least he had told Rose how he felt about her before he died.

Chua yanked the hatchet from the stump and held it in his hands.

"Are you ready, Doctor?" He asked. "Are you ready to die?"

The Doctor took in one last breath before nodding. "Yes." He said. "I'm ready."

The guards took hold of his arms once more and pushed him towards the stump. The Doctor laid his head on it and closed his eyes, patiently awaiting the end as he had so long ago.

Rose sobbed, and continued to fight against Janchi, trying desperately to get to him.

_Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry_. He thought.

Chua raised the hatchet.

Behind him, a woman called out, "My son! My son has gone missing! Someone help! My son, he's gone!"

Everyone turned to look towards her, and Chua brought the hatchet down.


	9. 8: Thickity Thickity Thick

**Wow! I can't believe this story is almost over! One more chapter to go!**

**Sorry for that horribly evil cliffie at the end of the last chapter. I couldn't resist! Don't sic the Weaping Angels on me! **

**Anyway, here's the next chappie. It's a bit fast paced, but it's supposed to be. Think of it as the climax of an episode. ;)**

_**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and Rose copyright BBC. -cries-**_

* * *

Chapter Eight

Rose turned to the sound of the woman screaming, and just after she did, she heard the _thump_ of the hatchet as it connected with the wood of the stump.

She screwed her eyes closed tightly and began to cry again as she turned back to face the fate of her beloved Doctor. She peeked open her eyes, afraid at what she might find, only to have them fly open in surprise.

The Doctor was sitting up on his knees, blinking at the axe, which was now where his neck had been, his eyebrows raised. Chua gaped down at him, amazed at the Doctor's agility, and furious at the same time for him moving at the last second.

"Whoa, there." The Doctor said. "Could hurt somebody with that thing!" He swept his bound wrists against the exposed, sharp corner of the hatchet, slicing through the ropes. He quickly jumped to his feet.

"Doctor!" Rose cried, running from a stunned Janchi towards him. She threw her arms around his neck, allowing herself to believe that he was real, that he was alive. "My God, I thought…I thought that…"

The Doctor hugged her back. "Can't get rid of me that easily, Rose Tyler." He said, grinning. He released her and turned back to Chua, winking. He took off running towards the screaming woman, Rose right behind him.

The two ran up to the woman, who was now on her knees sobbing, a man Rose presumed was her husband kneeling next to her. The Doctor crouched down next to her.

"Sh, it's alright." He said gently. "What's your son's name?"

The woman looked up, and Rose saw the Doctor's eyes widen in surprise.

"Sewati." She said. "My son's name is Sewati."

"Ah, yes." The Doctor said. "Tell me, when did you last see your son?"

"About an hour ago." The woman replied. "And now I don't know where he went! I told him to stay close! Sewati would never…" She broke down in another fit of sobs.

"Listen to me." The Doctor said to Sewati's mother. "I'm going to find Sewati. I _promise_. I know I've been making a lot of promises lately but this one comes at just the right time! Can I borrow a blanket or something of your son's?"

The woman nodded. "In our hut, you know where it is." She said, pointing behind her. "Please, just find my son."

"I will." The Doctor said. "Rose, do you – "

The Doctor was cut off by two warriors seizing his arms, twisting them behind him. The Doctor gave a cry of pain as they held him down on his knees, their fists pressing down into the small of his back, and Chua stepped in front of him, the axe once again in his hands.

"You will not escape your fate, Doctor." He said. He raised the hatchet again, and the Doctor's eyes widened and closed tightly.

"Stop it!" Rose cried, grabbing Chua's arm. "Can't you see he's just trying to help?!"

Chua pushed Rose away. "Stay out of the way, girl." He said fiercely.

"Chief Chua, please." Sewati's mother said from the ground. "Please, don't kill him. Please let him find my son. Please."

Chua looked down at her. "And why shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Because I'm the only one who can find Sewati and the others." The Doctor said, looking up at him. "Release me or you may never see them again, Chua. Please. I can help."

Chua looked for a moment at the Doctor, staring at him, making his decision. He looked at Sewati's hysterical mother, and at Rose. He sighed and lowered the hatchet.

"Let him go." He said.

The warriors released the Doctor and he jumped to his feet again.

"Right then," he said. "Let's get moving!"

He took of running for Sewati's family's hut. He ducked inside and remerged after a moment, holding a colorful blanket, sniffing it.

"Definitely Sewati's." He said, looking at Rose. "Do you have the sonic screwdriver?"

Rose patted down her jacket pockets, then her jeans, pulling the device from her back pocket.

"Here!" She said.

"Rose, you are _absolutely fantastic_!" The Doctor said, taking it from her, scanning the blanket. "See? I told you I was rubbish without you!"

The sonic screwdriver began to beep, and the Doctor grinned widely.

"We've got a signal!" He said. "Come on!"

He waved his hand and Rose took off running after him. She could barely believe he was actually in front of her, as enthusiastic and overall wonderful as he'd always been. She hoped this was real, and that it wasn't all just a cruel joke.

The Doctor ran towards the woods again, and Rose knew where they were heading.

They were headed for the river. She followed him to the edge of the river, where he stopped, out of breath.

"Does the trail end here?" She asked.

The Doctor didn't answer at first. He looked at the sonic screwdriver intently, listening to it. "The trail's fresh." He said. Nimble fingers twisted the sonic screwdriver, adjusting it. "If I can just…ah ha!" He laughed in triumph as the little device began to beep again. "It says to go downriver!" He cried. "Come on!"

"Doctor!" Someone called behind them. The Doctor and Rose turned to find Janchi, crashing through the brush towards them. The Doctor smiled.

"Janchi!" He said. "Nice of you to join us!"

Janchi laughed. "Good to see you alive." He said.

The Doctor waved his hand. "Come on! The signal's pointing this way!"

Janchi and Rose set off running after him, and after a few minutes, they emerged at the waterfall.

"The waterfall?" Janchi asked, panting for breath. "Why would the signal lead us here?"

"Sh!" Rose said suddenly, shushing him. "Listen! D'you hear that?"

The Doctor cocked his head to one side. "Sounds like…singing." He said. His eyes lit up and he laughed. "Singing! It's singing!"

"That's the singing I heard the other day when I fell in the river!" Rose explained. She looked around. "It's coming from this way!"

It was Rose's turn to take the lead. She led the two men down the rocky sides of the hill towards the bottom. As they made their way closer and closer to the bottom, the singing grew louder, and louder.

"'S gotten louder!" She called over her shoulder to the Doctor and Janchi, who were just a few paces behind her. She stopped and listened for a moment. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"It's coming from over there." She said, pointing.

The Doctor came up beside her, and looked in the direction she was pointing. His eyebrows knitted together for a moment.

"Janchi," he said. "You did say there was nothing behind that waterfall earlier, correct?"

Janchi nodded. "Nothing but stone." He said. "Why?"

"Hm…" The Doctor mused. "Because now I'm not so convinced."

"Why?"

"Because," the Doctor said. "That's where the trail is coming from."

He led them all closer to the cave, and Janchi showed them where they could walked behind the waterfall. Spray sprinkled Rose's face as they walked behind the watery curtain, and the singing was growing much louder now.

Rose patted the wall, and pressed her ear against the cold, wet rock. The singing was much sharper, and with a start, Rose realized it was coming from behind the rock.

"Doctor!" She said. "It's coming from behind the rock!"

The Doctor twisted the sonic screwdriver again. "Get behind me." He told Rose, and she scurried to hide behind him as he pressed the button.

The earth beneath them began to shake, and Rose clutched the Doctor's shirt in her fists to steady herself so that she wouldn't be sent backwards into the waterfall. The Doctor reached an arm back to steady her, and Rose peered over his shoulder.

The rock of the wall began to crumble as the earth shook. Rose half expected all of it to come crashing down on their heads, but instead she watched in fascination as only a few fell away, revealing a dark hole in the wall. The shaking stopped, and after a moment of caution, the Doctor let go of Rose and stepped towards the now visible cave. The singing was louder than ever now, floating enchantingly in the small space between the rock and the waterfall.

The Doctor peered into the inky darkness of the cave. "Looks like it goes back quite a ways." He said. "Hundred yards at least." He looked at Rose and Janchi. "You two go back to the village and tell them to wait, that we think we've found them. I'll be back shortly."

He turned to walked into the cave, but Rose reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You're not going in there alone!" She said. "I'm coming with you!"

"Rose, it could be dangerous." The Doctor warned. "We don't know what it is that's taken these kids."

"Exactly! All the more reason for me to come with you." Rose said. When the Doctor opened his mouth to reply, she shook her head. "Please, I almost lost you once today. Don't do that to me again."

The Doctor looked into her determined eyes for a moment before he smiled. "Alright, come on, then." He looked at Janchi. "We'll be back."

Janchi nodded. "Be careful, Doctor."

"Don't worry about us." The Doctor said, squeezing Rose's hand. "We're quite the team. Plenty of experience, us two."

With that, he and Rose turned and walked into the cave. The farther into the cave they went, the darker it got, and the louder the singing got. The Doctor, using the sonic screwdriver as a torch, looked around them. When Rose looked over her shoulder, she realized that she could no longer see the light at the mouth of the cave anymore.

"I think we're going down." The Doctor said. "Otherwise we would have hit the level land by now."

"Unless the hill's bigger on the inside," Rose suggested.

The Doctor murmured, "Now there's a thought…"

The singing grew louder, and a faint light could be seen not far in front of them. It glowed softly, like a glow-in-the-dark star on a nursery ceiling that hadn't seen a lightbulb in a couple of hours.

And then, suddenly, the entire cave was filled with light. The Doctor and Rose squinted and put up an arm to shield their eyes from the sudden brightness, and as their eyes adjusted, they could see that they were in an underground cavern. Beautiful rimstone pools glistened in the pale light of many, many crystals hanging overhead. Water dripped down from the ceiling and ran in trickles down the walls, and Rose suspected it was coming from the river.

But what really shocked them were the airy creatures perched atop the stalagmites. Some had the body of a fish and the top of a beautiful human woman; others were completely human with wings flowing from their backs like angels. No matter what shape or size they were, each and every one of them was singing.

The Doctor gave a frustrated 'gah!' and ran a hand through his unruly brown hair.

"Ooh, I am so _thick _sometimes!" The Doctor said. "How could I have not seen this before?!"

"Seen what before?" Rose asked. "What are these things?"

"See, that's the problem with being a genius; sometimes you overlook the blindingly obvious." The Doctor went on. "These _things_, Rose, are sirens."

"Sirens?" Rose asked, frowning. "Like a police siren?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no, no." He said. "Sirens as in from Greek mythology! Sirens were often depicted as creatures of the water, known for their enticing singing that led many a sailor to their deaths." He looked around at the beings. "Although, sirens were usually depicted as angel-like creatures, not mermaids. They're a completely different species."

"But what did sirens do exactly, Doctor?"

"Well, they were most infamously known for seducing sailors and any other unlucky chap who happened to hear their song, and led many of them to their deaths, if they weren't careful. The Doctor said. "The children must have heard their song, like you did, and became hypnotized, in a way, and followed the singing here. The wall would open up, and the children would follow the song down here. Oh, good. Very good." He grinned. "The only question is…what do they want children for?"

"They are my children…"

A ghostly beautiful voice sounded from somewhere in the cavern. The Doctor and Rose looked towards the direction it sounded like it came from, and there, at the very end of the cavern, on a throne of calcite, sat a beautiful woman. At her feet were three children. Their eyes were wide and glazed over, their pupils dialated. They stared in front of them as though there were nothing there, and a faint white glow radiated from them as the siren's ghostly robes and hair flowed around them in a nonexistent breeze.

Rose gasped and moved forward to go to them, but the Doctor held out an arm to stop her, shaking his head.

"Not yet." He said. He pocketed the sonic screwdriver and smiled. "Ah, yes, hello!" He said, addressing the siren. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. You are…"

"My name is Glorieen." The siren said in a clear voice. She reminded Rose very much of the goddess Minerva from their adventure in Ancient Rome not long ago, but Rose was quite certain these were not an artificial intelligence called a GENIE this time. These things were real. "I am the leader of our tribe, the Lorelei Sisters."

"Oh, is that right?" The Doctor said. "Well then, tell me Glorieen, what purpose do you have for the children at your feet?"

Glorieen smiled. "They are my children." She said. "I take care of them."

"Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure they're children from the local Indian tribe, and you kidnapped them." Rose said, daring to speak.

Glorieen looked at Rose, the beautiful smile never wavering. "Rose," she said. "These are my children. I did not kidnap them. I lost them, and they returned to me."

"What do you mean, 'you lost them'?" The Doctor asked, suddenly intrigued.

"My children were lost to me many years ago." Glorieen said. "When we first arrived here, I began to hear children laughing by the river, and I knew my children had returned to me, after so long."

"And how long ago was it that you arrived here?"

"We have been here for not very long." Glorieen said. "We were carried down the river here from our homeland. The journey was long and perilous. My children were taken from me during the journey, and I vowed to find them when we reached our new home. I promised I would find them, and I have. My sons and daughter. I have brought them home."

Rose looked at the children at Glorieen's feet, who looked up at her with those big, glazed eyes. They looked almost…drugged, in a way, like Mickey had when he had broken his leg and the doctors had given him morphine for the pain.

But behind it all, Rose saw the spirits of the children now held here by a crazy siren lady who thought they were her children – or at least good replacements. The light that hung around them like a misty fog was slowly invading their eyes, clouding them. Rose realized with a start was Glorieen was trying to do.

"She's trying to change them!" She whispered fiercely at the Doctor. "Trying to make them one of her!"

The Doctor nodded, grimly. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver, holding it in his fist.

"Glorieen, listen to me," the Doctor said. "Whatever you are doing to these children, you have to stop now. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but your children are lost. They're not coming back. These children belong with the parents you stole them from. Please, you have to let them go. You're hurting them."

Glorieen smiled again at the Doctor. "I would never harm my children, Doctor." She said.

"They're not your children!" Rose said. "Their names are Tala, Kudit, and Sewati, and they have parents who are worried sick about them! You've no right to take them as replacements for the children you lost. It's wrong."

Glorieen's smile faded. "I would not replace them, dear Rose." She said. "I found them again."

"Really?" The Doctor said. "Because I don't think your children were human, were they? Did you have to change them?"

"They are my children…" Glorieen said, her voice rising.

"They're not." The Doctor said, shaking his had. "I'm sorry."

"They are my children…" Glorieen said shrilly. She rose to her feet.

"No."

"THEY ARE MY CHILDREN!" Glorieen shrieked.

_Uh oh,_ Rose thought. _She's not happy!_

Glorieen pointed a long, slender finger at the Doctor. "How dare you invade this cavern and accuse me of stealing children when they are clearly my own!" She said. "You will be punished!"

The Doctor laughed. "I've already had a brush with death today." He said. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, but you are." Glorieen said. "I can see it, in your eyes. I know what you are afraid of." She smiled again. "And you will be punished."

Before anyone had any time to do anything, a pack of sirens, still singing, attacked Rose, gripping her with surprisingly solid hands. They pulled her backwards towards the rimstone pools. With the flick of Glorieen's wrist, one of them began to boil like a pot on a stove burner. The sirens held Rose over it.

"Doctor!" She screamed. "Doctor, help me!"

The Doctor spun around to face Glorieen, pointing the sonic screwdriver at her. "Let her go." He said fiercely.

"What you fear most in the world," Glorieen said. "Is losing her. I can see it in your eyes. Do you deny it, Doctor?"

The hand that held the sonic screwdriver faltered a bit, and the Doctor looked at Glorieen. He looked back at Rose, who stared at him in expectation. He turned back to Glorieen and lowered his arm. "No." He said softly. "I don't deny it."

"Then you can understand, Doctor," Glorieen said. "That my worst fear is losing my children again."

"Glorieen, I know what you're going through." The Doctor said. "I lost my children, too. I lost my children, my family, and my entire people. And it was all my fault. I almost lost Rose. I know what it's like to lose someone." His eyes were dark with pain. "And we can't replace them, no matter how hard we try."

"My children…" Glorieen started.

"Are gone." The Doctor interrupted. "I'm sorry. Truly, I am. But they're not coming back." He raised his arm again. "Now, let Rose and those children go."

Glorieen, her face twisted with pain, looked at the Doctor, then at Rose. She then turned and looked at the young boys and girl at her throne.

"My children…" She said again.

"Look at those children, Glorieen." The Doctor said gently. "They are not yours."

Glorieen walked closer. The children stared up at her. "My children…" She whispered. "Oh, my children."

"Let them go." The Doctor said. "Your children were taken from you. Think of their parents now, their children taken from them. They know the pain, now, too.

As Glorieen looked into the blank faces of Tala, Kudit and Sewati, she slowly began to see that the Doctor was right. These were not her children; they belonged to others. Her children were indeed gone. Sobbing, Glorieen waved her hand, and the pool of water her fellow sirens were hanging Rose over cooled and calmed, and the white mist in the children's eyes began to fade away. Their eyes filled with life again before they all fell to the ground, unconscious.

"My children…"

The Doctor and Rose ran over to where the three children had fallen, and where Glorieen was sobbing softly into her hands. The Doctor reached out and gently shook Sewati, who stirred slightly and opened his eyes.

"Doctor!" He said as soon as the blurry images came together. "Wha-what are you doing here?" He looked around the cavern. "Where are we?! What are those things?!"

"They're sirens, Sewati." The Doctor said. "You're in a cave behind the waterfall."

"The waterfall?!" The other boy, Kudit, said. "But there's never been a cave behind the waterfall before!" He looked the Doctor and Rose up and down. "I know you two! You were brought to the village yesterday!"

"Actually, 'yesterday' for you has been two days for us." Rose said, smiling.

"Where are we?" Tala asked in a small voice. "Where's my mum? I want my mum!" She began to cry.

"Oh, don't cry, sweetheart." Rose said, wrapping her arms around the little girl. "Your mum and dad are just outside this cave waiting for you. I'm Rose and this is the Doctor. We're going to take you to them. They've been awful worried about you."

Sewati pulled on the Doctor's sleeve. "Doctor, what are sirens? You said that's what these ladies are called. What are sirens?"

"Sirens are creatures that live in the water, Sewati. They sing, and when certain people hear their song, they become so enchanted by it they follow it, like you lot did."

"Glorieen mistook you for her children." Rose explained. "But she's very sorry, and we're taking you back to your real parents now."

Tala buried her head in Rose's shoulder. "I don't like this place, Rose." She said. "Please, can we leave?"

Rose looked at the Doctor, who nodded. "Yes, I think it's a good idea that we left now." He said. He got to his feet, helping Kudit and Sewati to do the same. Rose set Tala down on the ground, but the little girl clung tightly to her hand, her brown eyes wide with awe when she finally saw all the sirens.

"You three go with Rose." The Doctor said. "I'll be right behind you. I have to make sure that Glorieen and her, er…friends here don't do anything else that they shouldn't."

Rose's eyes met the Doctor's, and he nodded. "Go on. I'll be right behind you."

Rose nodded and led the children into the darkness of the cave tunnel. The Doctor turned back to Glorieen, placing a hand on her shoulder lightly.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm so sorry."

Glorieen slapped his hand away. "Go away!" She screeched. "Leave me alone!"

The Doctor stepped away from the hysterical being. The rest of the Lorelei Sisters surrounded her, their singing soft and sad this time. The Doctor turned and walked into the tunnel, following Rose. He turned on the sonic screwdriver, once again using it as a torch, and found Rose and the children not far ahead.

Rose stopped and turned. She had picked Tala up into her arms, and she now held Kudit's hand. "Doctor?" She asked.

The Doctor walked up to her, placing a hand on her arm. "We've got to get moving." He said. "We need to get the children back outside to their parents, and I'm going to have to seal the cave from the inside out."

Rose nodded and looked down at Kudit and Sewati. "Okay, let's get going."

They began to walk again, when the tunnel suddenly became lighter. They stopped, and turned to find about a dozen sirens coming towards them, Glorieen leading them.

"My children!" She screamed. "You will not take my children!"

"_RUN!_" The Doctor yelled, bending down and picking up Sewati and Kudit, tucking them under his arms.

They took off running down the hall, headed blindly towards the mouth of the cave. The opening finally reappeared at the end of the tunnel, and the Doctor and Rose charged towards it. When they were about fifteen feet from the mouth, the Doctor set the boys back on their feet, instructing them to run and not stop. He then turned and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the fast approaching sirens.

"Doctor, hurry!" Rose said. She and the children had reached the mouth of the cave, and were standing in front of the waterfall. The sun had set, and it was growing darker and darker by the second.

"Go!" The Doctor screamed at them. "I have to seal the cave!"

"But – "

"GO!" The Doctor thundered.

Rose took Kudit's hand again, and the four fled from behind the waterfall.

The Doctor looked back towards the sirens. They were about twenty feet from him now. He waited until they were a good ten before he stopped pointing the sonic screwdriver and them, and raised it high above his head, at the ceiling. He pressed the button, and a high pitched whine filled the cave. The sirens and Glorieen stopped, covering their ears, crying out in pain.

The earth began to shake again, and the Doctor turned and ran back towards the water at the end of the tunnel, the screwdriver still positioned above his head. Rocks began to fall all around him, and the Doctor dodged them as best he could has he ran.

And then, with a leap, he was out of the cave. He fell to the ground, spun around, and pointed the little sonic device back at the cave. With a circling motion, he outlined the cave's opening, and the final rocks fell into place, sealing it off. The Doctor knew that he had sealed the cave far back enough to stop anybody, even the mighty sirens, from ever getting through again.

The ground stopped shaking, and the Doctor panted for breath.

"Two run-ins with death today." He said to himself. "Not bad."

"Doctor!"

The Doctor turned to find Rose and the children running towards him. Rose fell to her knees next to him, hugging him. "You did it!" She said. "You stopped them!"

The Doctor laughed and planted a kiss on her lips. "That I did." He said. "They'll never be able to find their way out again."

"Doctor, are you okay?" Sewati asked, coming up beside Rose.

"I'm fine." The Doctor said. "How about you?"

Sewati smiled and nodded. "Fine." He said. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

"I promised I would!" The Doctor said. "And I take promises very seriously."

"It's getting dark." Kudit said. "Look at the sky!"

The Doctor and Rose looked out from behind the waterfall, and realized Kudit was right. Stars were beginning to shine in the sky, and the moon rose above the trees.

"We'd better be getting you all back to the village, then." The Doctor said, heaving himself onto his feet again, Rose in tow. His eyes twinkled as he looked at her. "I know you parents will be happy to see you."

Rose slipped her hand into his, and Tala slipped hers into his free one. Kudit took Rose's, and Sewati walked closely in front of them as they began their trek back down the forest path towards the village.

* * *

**I'd also like to say the the Lorelei Sisters were based off an area of the Rhine River called Lorelei, where it is said that many fishermen were lured by siren songs there and died. Just thought I might throw that in! **

**Review, please?**


	10. 9: The Doctor and His Rose

**-sniffs- The last chapter! I can't believe it!**

**Okay, so I lied...it's not the last chapter...I have a small epilogue...figured since I put in a prologue better put in an epilogue, too, eh? ;)**

**This isn't a long chapter, but it's full of fluff at the end. I wasn't sure how to write it, so if it seems...iffy, please let me know how I can fix it. Suggestions are awesome!**

**Anyway, off to the last official chapter before the epilogue!!**

**_Disclaimer: Me no own. Me wishes I did..._**

* * *

Chapter Nine

The trip back to the village took longer than the Doctor had anticipated. He wasn't surprised, however, when Tala began to grow sluggish. The little girl was obviously exhausted from her ordeal, having gone through it for a total of five days. The Doctor eventually dropped Rose's hand and scooped up the little girl. Tala had fallen asleep almost instantly, her little head resting on her savior's chest. Kudit and Sewati had grown quite, and when the Doctor looked down at them, they rubbed their eyes and yawned wearily.

"We're almost there." Rose assured them. "Just keep going."

They continued to make their way in the dark towards the village, moonlight drifting down through the leaves on the trees. Everyone was worn out, emotionally, and physically. Rose herself felt like she could curl up and go to sleep right then and there…

Finally, the fires of the village could be seen through the trees, and Kudit and Janchi immediately seemed more awake at the thought of seeing their parents again and telling them of their exciting adventure.

The Doctor and Rose walked, hand in hand, into the village, Kudit and Sewati bouncing beside them. The villagers gave a cheer of joy, and a warrior ran off to find the chief and the other parents.

"Mama!" Kudit suddenly cried, letting go of Rose's hand to run to a woman not far off. The woman had tears of pure joy running down her face, and she hugged her child tightly. Rose and the Doctor smiled, and the Doctor scanned the area for Sewati's parents, spotting them not far from where they had left them.

"There are your parents." The Doctor said to Sewati. "You'd better go see them."

Sewati nodded. "Thank you for finding me, Doctor." He said.

"You're very welcome." The Doctor said and he watched as Sewati bound off to join his parents.

"Now all that's left is to find Tala's parents," Rose said.

"I don't think we have to." The Doctor said, nodding towards the chief's hut. Chua and Miakoda emerged, their eyes searching frantically for the Doctor and their daughter. Janchi followed them close behind, and he pointed when he spotted the Doctor with little Tala asleep in his arms.

Miakoda reached her first. She raced up to the Doctor and Rose, and the Doctor gently handed Tala over to her mother, who hugged the sleeping girl tightly.

"Oh Tala!" She sobbed. "Oh my child, my child is back!"

Tala opened her eyes and grinned excitedly when she saw her mother.

"Mummy!" She cried, throwing her arms around Miakoda's neck.

Chua came up behind his wife and daughter, and Tala cried in delight at the sight of her father.

"Papa!" She said, holding her arms out to him. In an instant, Chua was on his knees, hugging his precious daughter close to him. The Doctor could see tears streaming down his face as he kissed the top of Tala's head. After a moment, he raised his head and looked at the Doctor and Rose.

"Thank you." He choked out. "Thank you so much for finding her."

"Thank you for giving us a chance." The Doctor said, putting his arm around Rose's shoulders. He nodded at the other children and their parents. "They're all fine, all three of them. Perfectly healthy, no broken bones, no ear infections. They'll be a little tired for the next couple of days, but with a good night's rest they should be much better."

"We will never be able to repay you for what you have done, both of you." Miakoda said. "We are eternally indebted to you."

"I'm sorry I accused you of kidnapping the children, Doctor." Chua said, shamefaced. "I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Already done." The Doctor said, smiling. "I'm not one to hold a grudge."

"Won't you stay and share in a celebration with us?" Miakoda asked.

"Nah." The Doctor said. "We'd better get going. I've got a promise to keep."

Chua handed Tala back to her mother, and stood to his feet. "Thank you again, Doctor. You name shall be remembered always." He looked at Rose. "Both of you. I thank you for bringing them back to us. The Lenni Lenape will sing of you for many a moon."

He held out his hand, and the Doctor shook it. He then turned and joined his family as they walked back to their hut at the center of the village. Little Tala cast one last glance over her shoulder and waved at the Doctor and Rose, who waved back.

The Doctor took Rose's hand. "Ready to get back to the TARDIS?" He asked. Rose smiled, her tongue peeking out between her teeth.

"Ready when you are." She said.

The two turned and walked away from the village, back towards the uphill path. Just as they reached the outskirts of the village, a voice called out to them, stopping them.

It was Janchi. He ran up to them and stopped.

"Thought I would come and say goodbye before you left." He said. "And to thank you."

"You're welcome." Rose said.

"I want you both to know you taught me something. You taught me to never judge before I know facts. I'll never forget that. And you taught me to always keep those that I love close to me, because I never know how long I have with them." He looked at Rose. "You take care of him. Keep him out of trouble."

Rose laughed. "I'll try." She promised.

"And you," he said, looking at the Doctor. "Remember to never hold back, and now you're lucky to have someone like Rose at your side, got it?"

The Doctor nodded. "Don't I just know it?" He said. "Thank you for all your help, Janchi. I don't think we could have done it without you. Take care."

The Doctor held out his hand, much like Chua had, and Janchi took it. Rose came up and pecked him on the cheek quickly before turning and joining the Doctor.

"Good luck, you two." Janchi said, and turned and walked away.

"So where are we going next?" Rose asked as they walked on.

"Oh, I dunno." The Doctor said. "I was thinking Barcelona, just like I promised." He looked at her, and Rose saw the glint in his eyes, and she grinned.

"Think we'll actually _get _there this time?"

"Hopefully." The Doctor said. "Or we could go to the planet Pannia! The inhabitants are pink yaks that sing about bubblegum." He frowned. "Although, last time I went there I got stuck in one of the pits…like tar, that bubblegum is…smells good, though. Fruity."

Rose giggled. "Wherever you want to go." She said, placing her head on his shoulder. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"So am I." The Doctor said. "I thought I was a goner there for a moment."

"So did I." Rose said. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. I thought I'd never see you again." She lifted her head. "You're not a dream, are you?"

"I don't think so." The Doctor said, looking down at her. "Last time I checked I wasn't."

Rose smiled and laid her head back down. "Good." She said. "Because even if you are, don't wake me up."

Finally, the TARDIS came back into view, and the Doctor slipped his key into the lock. Jiggling it a bit, he stepped inside, breathing deeply.

"Ah!" He said. "Good ol' TARDIS!"

The TARDIS hummed, and it sounded much happier than it had before when Rose had returned alone. The old ship's lighting changed, and she began to sing again.

"I think she's happy you're back." Rose said. "She seemed…depressed when I came back without you."

"Miss me, did you, old girl?" The Doctor asked, stroking the doorframe of the TARDIS lovingly. The TARDIS gave a rumbled reply, almost like a hungry stomach growling.

"You know, she showed me Emergency Protocol Three without me even having to use the sonic screwdriver."

"Really?" The Doctor asked, looking at the TARDIS.

Rose nodded. "Guess she knew what I needed." She said.

"Guess so." The Doctor said, pulling Rose towards him, resting his forehead against hers. "I meant everything I said in that hologram, Rose." He said softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I have a lot of regrets, and a lot of things to be regretful for, and not telling you sooner is one of them."

Rose shook her head. "It wasn't time for you to tell me." She said. "So don't go beating yourself up about it."

The TARDIS' lighting changed, an upbeat song began to play. The Doctor cocked an eyebrow.

"I think she's telling us to dance." He said.

"I think so, too." Rose agreed.

"Well, then, Rose Tyler, may I have this dance?" The Doctor asked, stepping back and offering Rose his hand. Rose smiled and took it.

"You may." She said.

The Doctor and Rose twirled and danced around the TARDIS console, their feet never ceasing to stop, smiles never leaving their faces, hearts beating as one. The TARDIS kept the beat, her lights dimming and brightening with the notes of the song. Both the Doctor and Rose found themselves remembering World War II and the gas masked child stalking them, back when they had first met Captain Jack Harkness.

The Doctor spun Rose back towards him, and suddenly the entire atmosphere changed. The music slowed, and the lights stopped blinking erratically. Instead the lights danced around the room, one here, one there.

Rose looked around the room. "I think she wants us to slow dance."

The Doctor said nothing, just pulled Rose closer. He took her left hand in his, and placed the other on her waist, while Rose put her hand on his shoulder.

And the two began to dance to the slow, enchanting melody the TARDIS was singing, lost in each other's eyes, not thinking about anything else but each other, and how finally, finally, it was all coming together.

"You know," the Doctor mused. "I've been thinking about why the TARDIS brought us here."

"Because she knew Tala needed our help?" Rose suggested.

"Well, yes, that," the Doctor said. "But there's something else, I think. I think the old girl finally got so fed up with us – well, me – not being able to admit our feelings for each other. Maybe she figured we needed a little extra push or something."

Rose smiled. "Maybe she did."

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad she did." The Doctor said. "Because now I can do this, and never have to worry about it." He leaned down and captured Rose's lips with his own.

He poured everything that he was into the kiss. That one, simple gesture told Rose everything she needed to know, he was sure. It told her how much she truly meant to him, how he would undoubtedly die without her, how she had brought him back from the abyss when he was falling in a downward spiral without any hope of getting back up again, how there would never be anyone else that meant as much to him as she did at this very moment.

They finally broke apart, and he held her close, afraid to ever let her go.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Rose rested her head on his chest, once again hearing his hearts beat, in perfect rhythm with hers, out the samba she knew belonged to her.

"I love you, too." She whispered back. "My Doctor."

"My Rose." He smiled and squeezed her tightly for a moment before stepping back and grinning ear to ear. "Now, how about we get to Barcelona?"

Rose grinned and walked over to sit down in the captain's chair. "How about it?" She said.

The Doctor ran about the console, flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"You know," Rose said out of nowhere. "We'll have to tell my mother. About us, you know, being, well…together?"

The Doctor looked at her suddenly, his eyes wide.

"Do we have to?"

Rose laughed. "Yes, Doctor, we have to." She said. "And don't worry; I won't let her slap you this time."

Relief flooded the Doctor's eyes, and he smiled. "Rose Tyler, Defender of the Last of the Time Lords." He said.

"You know what I find funny?" Rose asked, yawning tiredly. "You're not afraid of Slitheen or Daleks or liquid gold or space pirates, but you're afraid of my mother, a _human._"

"Your mother is one scary woman, Rose Tyler." The Doctor said in his defense. He flicked one last switch. "Ah, there we are!" He said triumphantly. "Off to Barcelona!"

He turned back to face Rose, only to find her fast asleep in the captain's chair. He smiled and flipped off the switch that would take them to the anticipated Barcelona, instead allowing the TARDIS to cruise the time vortex. He picked up his coat from where Rose had left it near the door and draped it over her.

"Good night, my Rose." He whispered, kissing her cheek. "Sweet dreams."

As she dreamt, Rose smiled.


	11. Epilogue: Pear Shampoo

**Well, it's official! It's over! This is officially the LAST CHAPTER of my first Doctor Who fanfic...I'm a little reluctant to let go of it... -hugs laptop-**

**Anyway, there are a couple people I'd like to thank! I'd like to thank **bluedragon1836, Silenced Shadows, Kitty Bridgeta, FlowerJuice123, Veida, Anonomous, bex19, SUPERNATURALfreakisJOBROFAN19, Patricia8, clarklit05, uneatenbonbon13, Parma42, PencilGuardian, Selene Tyler Smith, bobcats, AuroreD, **and **Latin Fox **for their wonderful and encouraging reviews! You kept me going, and kept me inspired! Thanks SO MUCH!!!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. The Doctor, Rose Tyler, and TARDIS copywrite the BBC. _**

* * *

Epilogue

"GAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rose jumped at the sound of screaming coming from somewhere down the hall. She sat her tea down on the TARDIS' kitchen counter and took of running in the direction from which the scream had come. Various other noises could be heard, such as water running from a sink faucet, and miscellaneous things falling from shelves or walls. She finally came to stop outside the Doctor's bedroom door.

"Doctor?!" Rose screamed, banging on his door with her fist. "Is everything alright?!"

"Rose, help me!" The Doctor said from somewhere inside. Rose twisted the doorknob and stepped inside. Her eyes were directed at the beam of light coming from a slightly open door that lead to the Doctor's bathroom. She ran over to the door and yanked it open.

The entire room was a mess. Water ran in the sink, just as she had predicted, and the soap lay under the stream of water, creating a bubbling mess in the bowl. The medicine cabinet was open, and many of its contents were on the floor, or in the sink with the soap. Hair gel was splattered on the wall, the bottle on the floor, a dent in its center. The shower curtain rings were bare of a curtain, and amidst it all was the Doctor, the missing shower curtain wound around him, laying in the clawfoot tub, a tangle or arms and legs. His hair, while wet, was wild with shampoo bubbles, and Rose saw the shampoo bottle on the floor near a can of shaving cream. The faint scent of pears reached Rose's nose, and Rose suppressed a laugh.

She could not, however, hold back the laugh at the sight of the Doctor's predicament.

"What happened?" She asked as she crossed the room to help him out of the tub. The Doctor's suit was splattered with water, soap, shaving cream, and various other things Rose could not identify. Gooey shampoo ran down one sleeve.

"Well," the Doctor said, untangling himself from the shower curtain. "I was washing my hair when I realized it didn't smell right, so I tasted it and realized it was _pear_ shampoo!" He looked at her accusingly. "You switched my shampoos, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rose said innocently.

"Oh, I think you do." The Doctor said. "You switched my shampoos as an act of revenge for the time Jack and I put blue hair dye in your peroxide."

Rose couldn't help it; she grinned guiltily.

"Ah ha!" The Doctor said, pointing at her. "I knew it!"

Rose laughed. "I couldn't help it!" She said. "April Fools!"

"What, is it April Fools Day?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, according to my Earth calendar it is." Rose answered. "And you just got pranked." She poked him playfully in the chest.

The Doctor ran a hand through his sudsy hair. "But, pear scented shampoo?!" He asked. "That's just not fair!"

Rose kissed him on the cheek. "All's fair in love and war." She said.

Mischief flashed in the Doctor's eyes. "Well, if that's how you want to play, Rose Tyler," he said, bending down to pick up the shaving cream can. "Then I would start running if I were you."

Rose took a step back. "You. Wouldn't. Dare." She challenged.

The Doctor smiled. "Try me." He pressed down on the can's button, and shaving cream splattered itself all over Rose's hair, face, and clothes. She wiped the puffy cream from her eyes. She smiled deviously and picked up the pear shampoo bottle, aiming it at the Doctor.

"Say your prayers, mister." She said.

The Doctor's eyes widened, and he held up his hands, but he didn't put down the shaving cream.

"Now, Rose," he said diplomatically. "Let's not be too hasty about this."

Rose circled him, the open top of the shampoo still aimed for him.

"I don't think so." She said.

"Rose, please," the Doctor said. "Just put the shampoo down and we'll call it even, yeah?"

"Sorry, Doctor." Rose said, shaking her head. "But you asked for it." She squeezed the bottle, and the slicky shampoo squirted out. It splattered on the Doctor's jacket, and he raised the shaving cream, letting it shoot out and cover Rose.

Rose screamed, and wiped the stuff off of her face, smearing it. The Doctor took this opportunity to race out of the room into the hallway.

"_DOCTOR!_" Rose screamed, taking off after him. "Come back here! I'm not finished with you!"

The Doctor laughed. "First you'll have to find me, Rose Tyler!" He said. "And that could take _days_, believe me!"

"Don't you dare go in the maze room!" Rose said, rounding the corner. "Or you'll seriously live to regret it!"

The Doctor laughed again, and the sound of a door being slammed could be heard as he disappeared into the maze room.

As the two lovebirds continued their shampoo-shaving cream fight, the TARDIS hummed, as though laughing.

Her Doctor and his Rose, as it should be.


End file.
